Crónicas de un muerto en vida, hasta que…
by RenBellatrix
Summary: Todos cometemos errores y depende de cada uno si decide aprender de ellos o no, si decide perdonar o no. Rin Brown es una chica muy ambiciosa y Sesshomaru Fleming un chico muy posesivo. ¿Qué de bueno puede resultar de una relación como esa? ¿Qué les depara a los dos en el futuro ya que han cometido una buena cantidad de errores?
1. Destino

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

· Cabe recalcar que en esta historia nadie es un pan caído del cielo. Todos cometemos error y depende de cada uno si decide aprender de ellos o no, si decide perdonar o no.Y he de avisarles que esta historia tendrá drama, drama, drama y más drama.

* * *

 _ **Destino**_

 _3 años atrás_

Había prometido pagarle en cuento entrara a su mansión, por fuera aún conservaba ese toque lujoso y de derroche, pero por dentro apenas y tenia muebles.

Ella que sólo estaba cubierta por una sabana blanca y debajo llevaba una provocativa lencería negra, trataba de cubrir su cuerpo para no ser objeto de esa mirada lasciva que le ofrecía su taxista.

El taxista esperaba con tranquilidad su pago. Había sido su día de suerte, pues podía ver el cuerpo de una hermosa dama con gusto y esperaba una gran propina.

Para aquel taxista había sido toda una conmoción que la mujer se parará en medio de la carretera para detenerlo y una exquisitez encontrar a la dama sólo con esa sabana ya mojada, la cual se le transparentaba y se podía ver su bonita lencería negra. Al principio había decidido dejarla ahí, encontrar a una mujer en ese estado sólo le hacia pensar que de seguro no llevaba dinero para pagarle, pero al ver el cuerpo de la mujer había dejado de importarle porque siempre le podía pagar con su cuerpo.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía atinar al hueco de la cerradura, sus dedos fríos por la lluvia le habían quitado toda sensibilidad en sus manos, a tal grado que no podía controlar bien su cuerpo y como consecuencia no podía ni abrir la puerta. Que ingeniosa había sido cuando se le ocurrió hacer copias a la llave de la puerta principal y gracias a la dichosa llave bajo una piedra enmohecida ahora podía abrir la puerta.

– Por fin – dijo ella al poder abrir la puerta y chocar su frente a la puerta.

Entró a la casa con cautela y rogando que su marido no estuviera dentro y para su suerte él no se encontraba ¿Pero dónde estaba su niñera? Se cuestionaba porque tampoco la encontró por ningún lado. Entro a su habitación y vio unas pantis color rojo vino tiradas en el piso, ella nunca había tenido semejante color de ropa interior porque hace años se había prometido no complacer a su esposo en nada, hasta esa noche que usaba su ropa interior más provocativa y escogida por su esposo.

Levantó el colchón un poco y si. El dinero que había obtenido vendiendo sus joyas todavía seguía ahí. Se cambio de ropa rápidamente y salió a pagar al taxista que esperaba una propina al ver semejante casa. Ella no le dio nada más que lo prometido, no podía darse el lujo de dar propinas cuando ella pronto se declararía podré y necesitaría cada centavo.

Volvió a entrar a la casa con rapidez, buscó sus maletas y metió de forma desordenada todo lo que podía. Era una mezcla entre su ropa y la de su hija.

– Mamá – dijo la niña siendo despertada con delicadeza.

– ¿Dónde está tu niñera? – dijo un poco alterada al ver habían dejado a su hija sola en esa casa enorme.

– No lo sé – dijo soñolienta.

– Usa esto Risel – le señaló un montón de ropa. La abrigaría todo lo posible para así poder llevar más bienes consigo.

– ¿Vamos de viaje? – dijo esperanzada porque nunca había podido salir de esa mansión, su padre se lo había prohibido.

– Si, es un viaje solo para nosotras dos. – le ayudó a vestirse a su hija – Papá estará muy ocupado y no tendrá tiempo para visitarnos en un muy largo tiempo – enfatizo "muy".

– Puedo llevar a cuis cuis. – le señaló a su conejo café con orejas largas color blanco.

– Pues claro. – le dijo cariñosa – No sería un viaje sin el señor cuis cuis – habló relajada, pero sentía un inmenso dolor al recordar como ese peluche había llegado a su hija.

Media hora después llamó a un taxi. Tenía maletas a su izquierda y con su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza la pequeña mano es su hija de tres años, en la puerta. No se sentía segura ahora que estaban a punto de partir, aún podía dar la vuelta y fingir que nada había pasado, después de todo su esposo no había regresado.

– Señora – llamó su atención el taxista – le ayudó – dijo el taxista señalando las maletas.

–...– Ella no dijo nada mientras seguía pesando que hacer.

– Rin Brown. ¿Quiere que le ayude con sus maletas? – dijo el hombre tratando de llamar su atención.

– Si, si por favor – dijo aturdida – como, ¿Cómo me dijo? – dijo extrañada al a ver reflexionado las palabras del hombre.

– Rin Brown, ese es tu nombre ¿o no?

– Profesor – dijo sorprendida.

– ¿Nos vamos? – le señaló las maletas.

– Claro – habló segura por ver un rostro familiar de años.

Dentro del auto y con rumbó fuera de la ciudad. Ella le contó lo que había sucedido en todos esos años, excluyó las partes trágicas y sólo contando lo necesario.

– Entonces la niña es…

– Si – afirmo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña que ahora dormía plácida en las piernas de su madre a modo de almohada.

– Entiendo – con ese "si" él había entendido quien era el padre. – ¿Crees que él te busque?

– Tal vez – ella miró por la ventana y vio a la distancia un letrero que decía hospedaje – Me bajare en la siguiente calle.

– ¿Te quedarás en un alojamiento?

– Por ahora.

– Ven a mi casa.

– No quiero causarte problemas.

– Me causaras más problemas si te dejó aquí y mi esposa se entera.

– ¿Estas casado? – dijo sorprendida.

– Si, Rin – le dijo sonriente – Esperabas a que este soltero y así seducirme.

– No, no – dijo apenada – nunca pensé que llegarías a casarte porque ibas detrás de cada profesora nueva – se rio al recordar sus años de colegio.

– Eso fue hasta… conocer a mi esposa – se rascó las cabeza – y estoy seguro que le encantará verte.

– ¿La conozco? – dijo pensativa.

– No, pero ella te conoce a ti. – estaciono el auto en la puerta del hotel.

– Que raro, mi esposo se encargó de matarme socialmente desde el día que nos casamos. Estaba segura de que casi nadie sabe de mi existencia y de que él está casado.

– Si quieres responder esa duda deberías acompañarme a mi casa.

– Dame tu dirección y vendré en cuanto pueda. – abrió la puerta del auto.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa y movió en cabeza en señal de negativa porque su alumna no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, seguía siendo terca como una mula.

 _Presente_

Ella vive en un pequeño apartamento fuera de la ciudad. A diario hace un gran recorrido para dejar a su hija en la escuela, ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera y completar el día laboral como ayudante de costurera. Los fines de semana trabaja en un bar si es que recibía la llamada de una de sus compañeras pidiendo remplazo para su trabajo.

Aquel apartamento podía carecer de muchos lujos, pero la felicidad es lo que abundaba. No importaba las paredes con pintura gastada, el ropero que compartía con su hija, el pequeño baño, la cocina o si ambas dormían en la misma habitación, en la misma cama. Rin se sentía agradecida de haber salido de esa mansión y poder vivir su vida como más le parecía conveniente.

– _He tomado mi decisión al salir de esa casa, mejor dicho de esa jaula_. – se dice a si misma – _pero tengo la ligera impresión de que quiero volver a ella. ¿Por qué no me duele tanto pensar en ello? Antes hubiera deseado morir que volver con esa persona_ – se dice mientras se maquilla para la ocasión – _estar con esa persona es como ser enterrada en vida_ – se pinta los labios con un rojo fuerte – _en ese ataúd del cual no puedes escapar, a pesar de que rasques con fuerza, todo es oscuro. Nadie se te puede acercar y como los gusanos esa persona se alimenta de tú cuerpo, te causa asco y miedo._

– ¿Mamá a dónde vas? – le pregunta su niña castaña – ¿tienes una cita?

– ¡Cita! – dice en un chillido y le mira sorprendida – no – le dice atenuante.

– ¿Entonces por vistes bonita?

– Eso mismo me preguntó yo – se rasca la cabeza – _no soy el mejor madre, lo sé. Trató de hacer lo mejor que puedo por ella y siento que no es suficiente._

– ¿Iras a ver a papá? – le agarró la falda del vestido – ¿Puedo verle? – le dijo porque ya ni podía recordar el rostro de su padre.

– Ya te dije que no – se inclinó a la altura de su pequeña y la abrazo.

– ¿Por qué tú si puedes verle y yo no? – le miró con suplica.

– ¡Ouh! Con esos ojos brillosos creó que moriré de ternura – le desordenó su cabello con la mano.

– Eres cruel mamá – se dio la vuelta en un puchero esporádico.

– ¿Yo? – se señaló con el dedo – si lo sé, soy una mala madre – se hace a la mártir.

– Yo no dije eso – le abrazo.

– Lo sé – tocaron el timbre de la puerta – siempre tan puntual – miró su reloj de plástico en su muñeca – Bueno amor, debo ir a la guerra – le beso la frente.

– ¿Tía Sango me cuidará?

– Tía Sango y sus gemelas – dijo mirando por el hueco de la puerta.

– ¡Que maravilla! – abrió la puerta de golpe y casi golpea a Rin de no ser que ella detuvo la puerta con una mano.

– Un día de estos te romperá a nariz – le dijo Sango del otro lado.

– Y un día de estos tú tendrás que llevarme al hospital – le dijo abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no lastimar a su hija.

– Eso si antes no estoy embarazada – paso dentro del pequeño apartamento.

– Algún día morirás dando a luz – agarró a la bebé que llevaba en brazos.

– Y eso será culpa de Miroku – se sentó en la silla cansada por el viaje – ¿Y bien? Lista para ir a la guerra – le dijo al verla vestida de manera coqueta.

– Por supuesto – agarró parte del vestido a la altura de su pecho y se lo subió hasta arriba.

– Seguro querrás agradecerle en la cama – le dijo con desagrado y juzgando su ropa.

– Claro que no, sólo quiero sentirme joven – se miró al espejo grande que tenía su ropero abierto.

– Cierto, vive esa juventud. No querrás acabar como yo – le señaló su ropa toda arrugada y su cara cansada. Ni siquiera había podido lavarse el cabello en tres días.

– ¿Segura que podrás cuidar de todos? Aún puedo cancelar la cita – le dijo preocupada.

– Claro que puedo. Cuidé de mis dos hijas mientras trabajaba y ahora no es un reto cuidar a mis dos gemelas, el pequeño Sasuke y Leila. Además si se ponen fastidiosos siempre los puedo encerrar en ese ropero. – le señaló su ropero casi vacío y abierto.

– Ok, pero no olvides echar llave – dijo en voz fuerte porque le escuchaban las tres niñas con atención.

Sango se rio al ver la cara de las tres asustadas.

– Me voy – dijo besando a las asustadizas – y no las encerrará, pero compórtense ¿Sí? – tomó las llaves del apartamento y las puso en su bolso. – ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, hay comida en la cocina – le dijo a Sango antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tomo un bus que le dejaba un par de cuadras lejos del restaurante en el cual se reuniría con su esposo, las calles estaban llenas de luces navideñas. Era una pena dejar a su hija en un día festivo, pero cuando contacto a su esposo él se había negado rotundamente a que se citaran otro día. Seguramente tenía planeado que ella llevara a su hija consigo para verla de nuevo, pero que equivocado estaba si pensaba dejar ver a su hija así de fácil. Risel no podía recordar el rostro de su padre y Rin creía que era mejor así. Ese sujeto les había hecho mucho daño a ambas en el pasado y no permitiría que entre a sus vidas así de fácil.

Por otro lado era una fortuna que Sango se haya ofrecido a cuidar a Risel. El esposo de Sango trabajaría hasta las 2:00 a.m. y no podría estar reunido con su familia a tiempo aunque lo deseara así que Sango había decidido pasar esa navidad en casa de Rin, luego su esposo vendría por ella.

Camino todo el recorrido restante al restaurante con sus zapatillas y al llegar al restaurante que se encontraba en un callejón, Rin por fin se puso sus únicos tacos de punta color negro que combinaba con su vestido en V color plomo con bisutería negra que decoraba el cuello del vestido y también toda la parte baja de la falda.

El restaurante no era caro y estaba ubicado en un callejón oscuro. Un lugar muy discreto y con poca clientela. Incluso daba la impresión de que fuera un antro más que un restaurante. Ella se sentó en la mesa y miró su reloj.

6:50 p.m.

Había llegado temprano, diez minutos antes de la cita. Su esposo por fin le daría algo de dinero en persona para mantener a Risel. Las clases extra que quería asistir la pequeña era caras y un poco más de dinero le vendría bien y si su esposo quería ayudarles económicamente Rin no rechazaría la oportunidad, pero por otro lado, las ganas de volver a ser una familia unida le tentaba. Risel deseaba un padre y Rin sentía que podía perdonar las faltas de su esposo. Y aún esperanzada en formar una familia unida ella espero y espero por horas. En lo que un mesero le ofrecía vasos de agua a cada momento porque ella terminaba uno tras otro, con el detalle de que siempre le decía señora a pesar de que sólo tenía 25 años.

– Sesshomaru deja de seguir como perro a esa mujer. – le dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras serbia una orden para otros clientes. – No puedes hacer de mesero aquí y lo sabes.

– Eso no importa – tomó una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de vidrio.

– Sabes lo que hizo esa mujer, no se merece tu atención.

– Esa mujer es mía – le dijo de manera posesiva.

– ¡Hag! Haz lo que quieras – dijo resignado.

11:30 p.m.

– Quiero las papas fritas con esta salsa – dijo amablemente y señalando la cartilla que le habían dado hace hora. Había perdido toda esperanza de que su esposo apareciera. Le había enviado una infinidad de mensajes y ni uno era respondido.

– Ya vamos a cerrar señora – Le dijo serio y enfatizando la palabra "señora".

– ¿Puede esperar un momento más? Comeré rápido mi orden – dijo molesta, descargando su irá.

Le habían plantado y no quedaría como tonta en ese restaurante, ordenaría algo a toda costa. También estaba molesta consigo misma por sobrevalorar al bastardo de su esposo, tenía esperanzas a que él había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Además de que ese camarero le había dicho toda la noche señora y solo tenía 25 años, no se veía tan vieja para que le dijeran señora.

Sesshomaru miró incrédulo y levantó las cejas, quería llamar la atención de la mujer sentada, pero no se había brindado a darle una mirada aunque le había llamado señora toda la noche.

Su hermano molesto con esa mujer se dirigió a su mesa y le dejó un plato vacío con una nota de "largo".

Inuyasha estaba molesto porque toda la noche Sesshomaru se la había pasado entregándole vasos de agua por cortesía, esperando a que la señora le hiciera caso.

– Gracias por su comprensión – dijo ella al escuchar el plato en la mesa. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de ver el contenido del plato y con el tenedor en la mano pico el plato vacío. – Umm – visualizo en plato porque no había llegado nada de comida a su boca, leyó la nota y miro inmediatamente arriba – ¿Y las papas? – pregunto sin molestia y dejando el celular de lado porque ya había enviado un mensaje a Sango.

– Rin – dijo Sesshomaru complacido de que por fin mirara hacia arriba.

– Se-sesh-maru – dijo en un hilo de voz. Miro quien estaba al lado de él y se quedó más sorprendida al ver a Inuyasha con cara molesta. – Me voy – se paró de golpe – Disculpen las molestias – se inclinó un poco y salió del restaurante.

Que difícil le era huir con esos zapatos en punta y el callejón empedrado no ayudaba en su huida. Se sentía segura porque al menos no había salido a buscarla y eso ya era un gran avance para ella, solo debía llegar al final del callejón y perderse entre la gente que caminaban o cantaban villancicos felices por navidad.

– Rin deja de caminar como pato, – le dijo el hombre detrás de ella – estás perdiendo la clase.

– No te acerques – le dijo sin mirarle a la cara y casi cerca de salir del callejón.

– Mírame cuando me estés hablando, señora – le dijo con ganas de molestarla y otra vez enfatizando la palabra "señora".

– Podrías hacerme el favor de no decirme señora – le dijo dándose la vuelta y enfadada.

– ¿Señora Fleming le gusta más? – le agarró del brazo para que dejara de caminar.

– Eres un bastardo y lo sabes – trato de golpearlo, pero sus intentos casi consiguen que caiga al suelo.

– Tú una interesada y aun así te deseo – la sujeto con fuerza para que no se cayera y la acomodo en su pecho.

– Bien, hablemos de cosas serias – se separó de su pecho nerviosa.

– Podemos hablar en mi auto – le dijo relajado.

– Eres un cerdo – dijo pensando que Sesshomaru le estaba ofreciendo hacer cosas indecorosas.

– Deja de insultarme y sube al auto – le señalo un auto nada llamativo y modesto.

– No – trato de esquivar al hombre que no le permitía salir del callejón.

– Si me obedecieras, no tendría que hacer esto – le dijo tranquilo.

– No te atrevas – dijo temblando al recordar la última vez que había visto a Sesshomaru.

– No te hare daño – la cargo contra su voluntad para meterla al auto.

– Te dije que no me tocaras – pataleo en lo que le cargaba – No es una historia de Romeo y Julieta, suéltame – dijo temerosa de lo que podría sucederle – Tengo que ir a casa, Risel está esperándome.

Sus quejas llamaban la atención de todo aquel que caminaba a su alrededor. Algunas miraban con vergüenza la escena y otras deseaban ser cargadas por ese hombre. Nadie veía con malos ojos a la pareja porque parecía la típica discusión de enamorados en un día festivo.

Una vez dentro del auto Sesshomaru se sintió complacido al tenerla tan cerca. No podía evitar ser posesivo con esa mujer, siempre había sido dominante con ella desde que logro cruzar palabras por primera vez con ella en colegio. Se escuchó sonar un teléfono.

– Sango, ya estoy en camino.

– Risel dice si puedes traer pastelitos a casa – se escuchaba la llamada con claridad porque tenía el altavoz activado

– Si, los comprare – dijo tranquila al escuchar las risas de las niñas.

– Papá esta ahora con mamá, es papá quien está a su lado – se escuchaba fuerte, chillona y melodiosa. – Es papá, es papá… – repetía la niña a modo de canción.

– Entonces te esperamos – colgó la llamada Sango.

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo Sesshomaru antes de que ella hablara.

– No tengo tiempo.

– Lo se – le quito su celular y en el anoto su número – llámame cuando quieras.

– No gracias – tomo su celular y elimino el numero guardado.

– Entonces te llamo yo – le volvió a quitar su teléfono para llamarse así mismo.

– No responderé tus llamadas – salió del auto.

– No importa – dijo cuándo cerró la puerta.

01:30 a.m. Rin ya había llegado a su casa y compartía pasteles con jugo. Se la pasaban riendo de los gestos gracioso que hacia el pequeño Sasuke en lo que Sango dormir un poco en la cama. Rin trataba de no ver su celular, pero era inevitable. Sentía el deseo de escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru, pero no podía perdonarle por lo que le hizo hace tres años.

– Mamá, ¿Cómo esta papá? – le dijo cuándo despedían de la puerta a Sango y su familia que subían al auto.

– Muy bien – le sonrió.

– ¿Entonces poder verle? – Rin se mordió el labio sin saber que responder – ¿Si ya están bien puedo verle verdad? – le dijo entre lágrimas.

– Risel, yo… – pero justo a tiempo había vibrado su celular que tenía en sus bolsillos y sin pensarlo dos veces reviso el mensaje.

" _Feliz Navidad, Risel._

 _Come bien, crece fuerte y no olvides bañar a cuis cuis._

 _Papa noel "_

Rin se quedó sorprendida por el mensaje que soltó el celular inmediatamente – ¿Es papá? – chillo la niña – ¿Es papá? – insistió a su madre con su voz aguda. Ella asintió con la cabeza – que dice – pregunto la niña feliz.

Cuando Rin leyó el mensaje para Risel no pudo sentirse más agradecida con Sesshomaru. Había visto saltar a Risel toda feliz y en dirección a su única habitación. – ¿Qué haces Risel? – le dijo Rin que veía como sujetaba su conejo de peluche.

– Voy a bañar a cuis cuis – le dijo muy animada.

– ¿A esta hora? espera, ya es muy tarde para eso – Corrió detrás de Risel antes de que metiera a su peluche favorito al agua.

Al final Rin tuvo que terminar de lavar a cuis cuis porque había sido muy tarde para detenerla y ambas con espuma en las manos rieron. Risel porque al fin sentía que su padre la amaba y Rin porque podía insultar de muchas formas a Sesshomaru, pero sin duda hoy se había convertido en el héroe de Risel y de ella.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con una nueva historia.

He deseado desde hace tiempo escribir esta historia, ya tenía todo el capítulo planeado y ahora con mucha impaciencia puedo lanzarlo y dar a conocer mi bonita historia.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	2. Siguiéndote

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Siguiéndote**_

 _11 años atrás_

Ser asesor del curso de penúltimo año le estaba consumiendo más tiempo del que quisiera. No se arrepentía de su elección, pero a veces le sacaba canas verdes tener que lidiar con todos, tenía una vida después de todo.

Cada alumno que entraba en su sala con su padre o madre, era una bendición o una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie le reclamaría que no quiso un futuro brillante para cada uno, pero si no cooperaban ¿qué más podía hacer? Algunos padres solo querían a sus hijos dentro del negocio familiar y no valoraban sus cualidades o destrezas, otros estaban dispuestos a apoyarlos así tuvieran que tomar otro trabajo más para cumplir el sueño de su hijo, eso era algo que le fascinaba de su trabajo. Llevaba horas en esa sala, podía tardar más o menos con cada padre y las tazas de café que tomaba con cada padre ya le sabia bastante amargo.

Se había propuesto recomendar a cada alumno y padre a que carrera podía ir, cuales era sus habilidades y que universidades ofrecían mejores oportunidades. Se había puesto terriblemente estricto con sus alumnos, amenazando que no entregaría sus boletines de notas a menos que viniera con uno de sus padres y mejor si podían con ambos, el profesor Miroku siempre publicaba las notas pero esta era la excepción. Ya había pasado el turno de uno de sus alumnos excepcionales y le dijo que le esperara fuera del salón, pero no solo había dicho esas palabras a él sino también a una niña.

Rin miraba a Sesshomaru de rato en rato, se sentía agradecida de no estar sola, y aun pasaban las palabras de su madre en su cabeza _"vendré sin falta"_ , pero ya había pasado su cita hace mucho, es mas era la primera y ahora se quedaba fuera del salón con cara angustiada. Sesshomaru se sentía fastidiado de ser observado por tan pequeña criatura, estaba acostumbrado a recibir la atención de muchas chicas, chicas y no la enana que tenía a su lado. También se sentía hastiado de esperar a que finalizara la reunión, bien podía estar ayudando a su padre en su trabajo.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud para ambos que se miraban de vez en cuando pero no se dirigían palabras. Ya estaba oscuro afuera del colegio. Esa entrega de notas había tardado un montón y como él profesor sabía que iba a tardar dio horas específicas para que viniera cada padre.

– Hola – Hablo por fin Rin, se sentía tan pequeña bajo ese chico, era normal pues solo tenía 13 años y con su escasa alimentación apenas había logrado crecer mucho. Ese chico le ganaba por 40 cm o eso calculaba ella.

–…– No hubo respuesta, pero al menos le dirigió la mirada allí abajo donde se encontraba.

– Nunca hemos hablado, – se rio para sí misma – pero te he visto muchas veces por los cursos superiores, supongo que esperas a tu padre.

–…– No hubo respuesta y ahora había cruzado sus brazos en su abdomen.

El seguro de la puerta se escuchó de repente y ambos guardaron silencio, podían escuchar las carcajadas de su profesor al abrir la puerta.

– Bien ambos pueden pasar – dijo su profesor amigable, que abrió la puerta y dejó salir al último padre que había entrado.

Los dos pasaron, Rin saludo y Sesshomaru no. La revendía de ese chico se expresaba por cada poro de su cara y para Miroku que había tenido que tratar con Sesshomaru por años lo veía como lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Y sus padres? – preguntó su profesor cansado – En especial el tuyo Rin, ¿Que naciste sin ellos? Nunca los conocí en todos estos años. Caso diferente con el de Sesshomaru, al menos sé que existen – dijo riendo de su propio chiste que solo él había entendido.

Nadie dijo nada. Rin bajo la cabeza y encogió los hombros, Sesshomaru miraba a su profesor con molestia, no quería perder más tiempo.

– En visto que no dirán nada – suspiro – empecemos nuestra privada reunión. – les permitió pasar al salón y sentarse en las sillas con una modesta mesa que tenía un mantel crema – ¿Quieren café o té? Yo prefiero té, ya me canse de tomar café toda la tarde – hablo tranquilo y sonriente, sentía la tensión que había entre ambos alumnos. Deposito tres tazas en la mesa con escasas galletas – Con tanto padre glotón, también se agotaron las galletas – tiro las ultimas galletas de la bolsa en la bandeja dispuesta.

– Como sabes es tu penúltimo año – dijo a Sesshomaru – y no hace falta decir que ustedes dos son mis alumnos excepcionales. Y como cambiaré de colegio el próximo año quiero que vean sus posibilidades y potencial.

Sesshomaru miró a la niña de su lado. Y ella sólo se escondía entre su cabello chocolate oscuro.

– Si Sesshomaru, es tan lista como tú a esa edad – le dijo porque estaba intimidando a Rin con su mirada. – Bien, Sesshomaru quiero que veas estas universidades y carreras. Te da muy bien las cifras – le señaló la carrera de administración de empresas y finanzas – Piénsalo, con esfuerzo serás alguien poderoso.

– ¿Eso era todo? – dijo desesperado. Porque él tenía decidido estudiar gastronomía y levantar un gran restaurante con su familia.

– Si, no hace falta decirte algo más – le sonrió.

– Entonces me voy – estiró su mano para que le diera el boletín de notas.

– No tan rápido que todavía no he hablado con Rin – le sonrió aún más.

 _Por qué tengo que esperar a la mocosa_ pensó y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

– Rin todavía no estoy seguro de tu verdadero potencial o que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre – le dijo tranquilo – Tienes un gran futuro esperándote, si tomas las decisiones correctas – cambio su semblante por una más serio – y por eso creo que es mi deber decirte… Rin Brown estas muy precoz para tu edad – le dijo severo – ese joven con el que sales ¿Quién es?

– Es Kohaku, profesor – dijo sonrojada, no esperaba ese tipo de llamada de atención – y no es mi novio.

– El auto en el que te recoge ¿Es suyo? – le miró cerrando los ojos.

– Si – dijo incomoda.

– Sé que no debería indagar en tu vida personal, pero ese joven no me causa confianza. Eres muy lista pero te falta tanto por aprender. Y las personas ricas, como ese joven, suelen ser seres muy egoístas.

– Él es diferente, profesor – dijo inmediatamente.

Su profesor se rio – Eso decimos de todas las personas. Verdad Sesshomaru – le dijo porque le sorprendió viendo de reojo a la niña de su lado – Bueno no sé si tus padres están al tanto de tú situación. Quería hablarlo con uno de ellos pero bueno. – suspiro – Te recomiendo que hagas distancia con él y te lo digo porque te quiero Rin y quiero lo mejor para ti. Además si quieres salir con alguien mayor a ti nada mejor que Sesshomaru para ello ¿No? – se rio fuerte porque Sesshomaru aparentaba no escuchar, pero en realidad escuchaba con mucha atención.

– ¿Que? – dijo toda roja como un tomate y mirando al joven de su lado. Esperando que el este tan nerviosa como ella pero él tenía una cara inexpresiva.

– No te lo tomes a pecho Rin – se rio con más fuerza ya que ella seguía siendo una niña y no había experimentado tantas cosas, tantas bromas. – Bueno ya podemos irnos a cenar – dijo entregando su boletín a ambos.

– ¿Podemos? – preguntó rígido Sesshomaru.

– Si Sesshomaru podemos, iremos tú, yo, Rin y mi novia – señalo con su dedo el teléfono.

– Profesor Miroku, – dijo apenada – ya es muy tarde para mí, sería mejor irme.

– Como gustes Rin. Sesshomaru acompáñala – dijo relajado.

– ¿Que? – frunció el ceño.

– No seas grosero. Podría pasarle algo y en caso de que pase será tu culpa – le señaló con el dedo.

– Yo puedo ir sola – dijo en defensa Rin que no quería ser una carga.

– Vamos – sujeto su mochila en la mano y la mochila de ella se lo puso al hombro.

– ¿Que? – dijo sorprendida.

– Que nos vamos – salió de la puerta sin despedirse de su profesor y ella le siguió sin poder despedirse de su profesor. Sesshomaru recorría buena distancia con cada paso y ella acababa corriendo detrás de él.

En las puertas del colegio a medio cerrar, que era unas rejas color plomo o al menos lo que quedaba del pintado. Una señorita que llevaba tiempo esperando en la puerta del colegio vio la escena de ambos colegiales, le pareció enternecedora. Parecían una pareja peculiar porque Sesshomaru parecía un ogro y Rin una bella damisela con intenciones de cambiar a semejante ogro. Le recordaba a la película de la Bella y la Bestia. No podía visualizar los rostros a causa de los postes de luz, además de que uno no dejaba de apagarse a ratos y el otro parpadear como poseído por satán.

– ¿Esperaste mucho amor? – salió con unas llaves en las manos.

– No, pero supongo que la pareja que salió hace rato fue tu última cita – dio un beso casto a su novio – ¡Que! Tienen un hijo en kínder – se rio mientras el cerraba las rejas con un candado.

– Muy graciosa. Rin es solo una niña – metió las llaves a su maletín y agarro la mano de su novia – Eran los estudiantes de los cuales no vinieron sus padres.

– ¿Rin? es la misma Rin que…

– Si, la misma – la detuvo antes de que terminara la oración, no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto porque de alguna forma siempre acababan melancólicos ambos.

– No te da vergüenza manipular así a tus alumnos – dijo la novia del profesor.

– No quiero continuar con el mismo tema – la abrazo y acomodo en su pecho.

– Y asfixiarme es la solución – dijo con su rostro clavado en su pecho.

– Mi pecho esta ahí precisamente para que te asfixies.

– Quieres matarme – le golpeo en el pecho y trato de alejarlo – y por si fuera poco también quieres matarme a abrazos.

– Lo bueno es que no tendrás que esperar desde ahora y en adelante en las puertas de este viejo colegio – le acarició la cabeza y enfatizo "viejo".

– ¡Oh! Eso paso hace años – dijo ofendida – ¿Estás seguro de esto? Ni siquiera les diste una explicación para irte – cambio su semblante por uno preocupado.

– Soy un profesor no tengo porque darles explicaciones.

– Supongo – le miró con preocupación.

– Estará bien, él la cuidara.

– ¿Que te hace sentir seguro? No perece sentir interés alguno por ella y parece un ogro más que una persona.

– Pero lo tiene, sólo hay que ver como la observa.

– Parece que va de un peligro a otro – se rio con preocupación.

– Al menos él la respetara.

– Es una niña por que mejor no la alejamos de ambos.

– Porque recuerda que me amenazaron y si te pasa algo será mi culpa – le dijo pensativo.

– Esa niña sufrirá mucho si no aprende la lección a tiempo – Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Lo sé, pero ya hice mi parte al presentarlos. Lo demás depende de ellos y sus elecciones – La aparto un poco de él y la observo.

– ¿Vamos a cenar? – le preguntó cariñosa.

– Si, la pequeña Sango bebé debe tener hambre ahora – le tocó su vientre plano pues se habían enterado de su embarazo hace 3 semanas.

– Ni siquiera sabes si será mujer – se rio Sango.

– Tengo confianza, mi destino es estar rodeado de bellezas mujeres – se rio rascando su cabeza.

 _Presente_

Sería el primer fin de semana de ese nuevo año. Rin había recibido una llamada de su gran amiga Ayame. Le había dicho que tenía un trabajo para ella ese fin de semana y que no sería en la típica discoteca, que pagarían un montón de dinero para quienes trabajaran. Esto le tenía muy animada a Rin y sin pensárselo dos veces acepto.

Usaba un abrigo café en tono pastel con botones negros, unos pantalones negros y sus zapatillas negras, que tenían unos bordados con hilos negros. Ya tendría tiempo para maquillarse en la discoteca. Por la dirección que le habían enviado al teléfono debía ser una discoteca nueva porque ya había visitado muchas discotecas antes, quizás tendría más conocimiento de esa discoteca si viera las noticias más seguido.

– ¿Risel, cielo, ya tienes tu maletita de juguetes lista? – pregunto desde el baño.

– Si mami – grito con su voz aguda – ¿Te paso tus tacones? – grito otra vez al verlos debajo de la cama.

– Si, por favor – grito. Termino de lavar su cara para dar apariencia de que estaba limpia. No había podido bañarse ese día porque había ayudado a Sango en la mañana a cocinar, los padres de Miroku vendrían a almorzar y eran personas muy exigentes. Sango no era buena en la cocina, pero Miroku nunca se había quejado de ello. En cambio Rin si podía resaltar en esa parte, había aprendido a cocinar con el mejor Chef de su infancia.

– Risel los zapatos – le dijo mirando las agujetas de sus zapatos.

– Tus zapatos mamá – le estiro sus manitos para entregarle los tacones.

– No me refería a eso, pero bueno – se rio divertida y ajustando las agujetas de los zapatos de la pequeña – Ahora vamos volando que ya es tarde.

– No tenemos alas mamá – le dijo cambiando toda esa dulzura por una frialdad.

– A veces me pregunto… hija de quien eres – pellizco sus mejillas rosadas en lo que Risel hacia sonidos de quejas.

– No te escucho mamá y ya me duelen las mejillas – trato de quitar sus manos, para poder hablar mejor.

Llevaba 15 minutos de retraso cuando llego a la casa de Sango. Su casa no era grande, pero era suya. Uno de los grandes logros de Miroku, pues con el empleo que tenía ahora no podía ser rico, pero tampoco mataba a sus hijos de hambre. Un lugar propio es lo que más había deseado Sango desde que se casaron, vivir en apartamentos o casas rentadas era todo un desafío para ella, no aguataba los reclamos de sus vecinos por el llanto de sus nenas. Ser madre primeriza y con gemelas le había dado una lección de vida, no querer tener una familia grande, pero Miroku deseaba una familia grande y un fuerte varoncito que pueda proteger a sus hermanitas.

Rin golpeo la puerta con fuerza porque el timbre se había arruinado hace algunas semanas y Miroku no entendía casi nada de electricidad. Le daba miedo que esas macetas de cactus que tenía colgando de las ventanas algún día cayeran al piso y lastimaran a alguien. Volvió a golpear con una moneda que saco de su billetera.

– Rin no seas desesperada. No puedo bajar con dos niñas sujetas a mis piernas – miro con molestia a las gemelas.

– Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – grito para que la escuchara del otro lado de la puerta.

– Entiendo – abrió la puerta y nada más abrirla Risel entro como bala con su maleta en cabeza – Risel romperá mi nariz algún día.

– Espero tener suficiente dinero para pagar el hospital – se rio porque las niñas había ido corriendo detrás de Risel y liberado las piernas de Sango – Me encantaría saber el motivo del berrinche pero ya es tarde – le entrego el abrigo de Risel en sus manos – Lo siento – Grito en lo que corrió.

– No te preocupes te contare por mensajes – le dijo alegre y despidiéndola con una mano.

Con 30 minutos de retraso, un montón de llamadas de Ayame y el administrador de la discoteca regañándola. Ella se vestía con el único vestuario restante del closet, eran las consecuencias de llegar tarde. Le había tocado el vestido más atrevido y la peluca en colores más llamativa, que vida. Se sentía como una meretriz bajo ese vestido ajustado de leopardo, ni siquiera era de su talla y sus senos salían al descubierto, tenía el escote en la espalda un tanto atrevido y la peluca fucsia seguro llamaba la atención a más de un hombre. Sujeto muy bien su cabello largo para que no saliera volando bajo esa peluca corta que solo le llegaba hasta el mentón.

– ¿Ya estás? – grito un hombre desesperado – La fiesta empezó hace horas y tú sigues viéndote al espejo – golpeo la puerta con fuerza – No voy a pagarte completo – le advirtió por segunda vez.

– En que puedo servir – pregunto relajada, pero por dentro quería matar al hombre. La fiesta había empezado hace 5 minutos.

– Sirve los tragos – le dijo molesto.

Rin sirvió los tragos en las charolas que disponían, no parecía haber mucha gente en dichosa fiesta. No entendía cuál era la razón para presionarla y aun pasaba por su cabeza la palabra "hace horas". Evidentemente estaba molesta y la fiesta era aburrida, nada interesante, una fiesta para ricos y ya. Que absurda había sido su vida cuando perteneció a ese círculo. Tenía muchas ocupaciones ahora, una hermosa hija, amigos reales, un apartamento pequeño con muchos recuerdos, había aprendido a valorar las pequeñas cosas. Cuando fue rica no lo tenía todo, aunque así pareciera. Paso muchas noches de nostalgia, muchas noches forzadas a una sonrisa falsa para convencer a su mundo de que estaba bien, muchas noches de malas pasiones con su esposo…

– Va a servirme un trago o se lo tengo que suplicar – dijo un hombre con una copa vacía en las manos.

– Disculpe, ¿Que desea tomar? – dijo sonriente.

– Señora Fleming, debería ver la cara a sus clientes – Observo cada cambio emocional en la cara de Rin.

– Ahh – suspiro resignada, no se esperaba tener que volver hablar a ese hombre tan pronto.

– Señor Fleming, bienvenido – Hablo el administrador y empujo a Rin a un lado porque Sesshomaru a un tenía su copa vacía – Uno de los mejores tragos, para tan acaudalado hombre – lo alago sirviendo en su copa una de las bebidas más caras que ofrecía el lugar.

– Quiero que la señorita atienda mi mesa – dijo tranquilo.

– ¿Como la quiere? con mayonesa, kétchup, mostaza, una cereza en la boca – Rin no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

– Sola envíala – se levantó de la mesa dejando su copa.

– Prometo pagarte el sueldo completo y más si haces que beba cinco botellas de estas – le dijo señalando unas botellas de vidrio azul claro y la etiqueta negra, la bebida más extravagante y cara del lugar.

– Lo siento señor, pero yo no tengo precio – le dijo enfadada por la manera en la que se había expresado de ella hace un momento.

– Todos tienen un precio amor – bajo su mano y le toco el muslo con la yema de sus dedos – ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

– ¡Ahora! – grito y golpeo la barra Sesshomaru, no necesitaba de esa barra para ver donde tenía la mano ese hombre. Ambos saltaron de la impresión que Rin tomo una de las botellas para ir directo a la mesa de Sesshomaru.

– A dónde va señora… – Rin le tapo la boca con una mano.

– Por favor. Será un escándalo – libero sus labios.

– Entonces guíame a la mesa – le dijo victorioso. Ella miro a todos lados, las mesas eran iguales para todos y no había una que dijera "Sesshomaru Fleming". Con lo famoso que era, deberían poner una, hacia le evitarían vergüenzas.

– Le sigo señor Fleming – dijo resignada.

– Así me gusta – se acercó a su oreja – obedéceme – dejo que ella le siguiera callada.

– Sesshomaru – hablo Naraku con dos mujeres en sus brazos. Seguramente chicas del local – Estaba seguro que eras un cobarde, pero al fin trajiste a la chica – le dijo en tono feliz y mareado – Haber amor, dime tu encantador nombre – Las chicas le hicieron señas para que no le respondiera.

– Coctel – Le dijo ella sonriente mientras Sesshomaru mataba con la mirada a su amigo.

– ¡Oh mi coctel leopardo! – le dijo divertido porque era la primera en inventarse un nombre falso – enséñame lo rosa de tu interior – le insinuó cosas lascivas. Rin estaba dispuesta a sentarse al lado de Naraku, después de todo una de las chicas se había sentado en medio de las piernas abiertas de Naraku, seguramente esos sofás de cuero azul marino debieron ser súper cómodos porque Rin veía algo incomoda la posición de la chica.

– Aquí – dijo jalándola y haciendo que sus pompas rebotaran en el sofá.

– Siempre tan posesivo – Dijo Naraku tomando otro trago que le habían servido.

– ¿No debería? – dijo engreído.

– Tú fuiste por la chica y te pertenece – toco el mentón de una de las chicas.

Pasaron varios minutos sentados en el sofá con una mesa de vidrio redonda. Los juegos de luces mareaban a Rin, el humo se había extendido tanto que ya ni podía ver la barra con claridad. Las personas bailando, le hacían entender lo asquerosa de la situación. Habían contratado específicamente mujeres porque era una fiesta solo para glamorosos empresarios, sin esposas, niños revoltosos y etiqueta. Un lugar para sacar el animal que tenían dentro los más jóvenes empresarios y utilizaban a las chicas de la discoteca como su diversión pasajera, sin escándalo y muy baratas.

– Quieres que te compre con esta botella – le señalo la botella azul claro, cara y extravagante.

– No, la regresare en cuanto termine esta pesadilla – Le dijo dándose cuenta que Naraku había ido a bailar con las dos chicas y no había nadie en la mesa – Y deja de hablar como un bastardo.

– Querías un bastardo – le hablo lentamente – Solo te recuerdo que sucede cuando te juntas con uno.

– Has sido un villano toda la noche – le dijo cansada y alejándose de la mano peligrosa que rondaba su cintura.

– Mujer – puso su mano sin descaro sobre su muslo.

– ¡Deja de comportarte como un BASTARDO! – grito y pellizco su mano.

– ¿Quién es el bastardo? – pregunto Naraku que estaba más ebrio que cuerdo sentándose pesadamente.

– Le hablaba de uno de mis exnovios al señor Sesshomaru – dijo tranquila y tratando de ocultar su falta con el gran empresario.

– Los ex siempre son unos bastardos – busco algo de agua en la mesa pero solo veía alcohol y más alcohol – Y las ex unas mujerzuelas.

– Iras a casa solo – lo amenazo porque vio la cara de Rin descomponerse.

– No tenía planeado ir a casa – dijo animado y al siguiente rato ya tenía la cabeza pegada atrás del sofá, dormía, roncaba, babeaba y era mejor salir del lugar.

Después de muchos problemas para convencer al borrachón para irse, desacuerdos y jaladas de brazo con Sesshomaru e insinuaciones descaradas del admirador. Rin pudo salir de la discoteca con un buen fajo de dinero porque Sesshomaru no solo compro cinco botellas de licor prohibido sino diez. El señor domador de mujeres había insistido en llevarla a casa, pero como una mujer tozuda se negó a la oferta.

No había contado nada de lo sucedido esa noche a Sango, tampoco le contaría lo de Navidad. Prefería guardar silencio en caso de que solo llegara a ser una ilusión más en su vida, no involucraría a Risel, a pesar de que ella insistía en visitar a su padre. Le era doloroso escuchar sus insistencias porque le recordaba la necesidad de la niña por su padre. Se arrepentía con el alma haber leído ese mensaje para su pequeña, se había encargado de dañar a su hija. Ahora Risel le insistía cada noche si había recibido un mensaje de su preciado Papa Noel, era un milagro que esa noche no se lo preguntaría y no sentiría ese malestar que le causaba esa pregunta.

– Esta tan cansada que no despertara hasta mañana – dijo Sango por la ventana del taxi.

– Gracias por cuidarla, seguro jugo hasta no poder más – le sonrió mientras acariciaba a su hija.

– Hasta quedar afónica – se rio – Gracias por lo de esta mañana.

– No me agradezcas. Tú cuidas a Risel cada vez que te lo pido – dijo avergonzada – Yo te debo el gracias.

– Basta de cursilerías, comadres y comadrejas – se rio Miroku – ¿Qué? No les gusto el nombre – dijo porque las dos le veían con cara de pocos amigos. – Bien, las llevo a casa.

 _Días antes_

Un edificio alto y elegante con vidrios grises y arquitectura moderna se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad. Por los últimos pisos se en contra la oficina de Sesshomaru, muy sistemática y en tonos sobrios. No provocaba ningún deseo de tranquilidad o ganas de hablar con el feje, parecía más la oficina de los castigados.

– Señor Fleming, averigüe que uno de los periódicos quiere publicar esta foto – le enseño la imagen de Rin siendo cargada por él.

– Si no quieren ser despedidos mañana – gruño – es mejor que borren la foto.

– Pero no tenemos poder sobre ese periódico – dijo preocupado.

– Compre sus acciones – dijo tranquilo.

– Entendido señor – salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

A Sesshomaru no le importaba si publicaban fotos de él con mujeres, ya había muchas de esas por la red. Tenía la reputación de alguien poderoso, pero como muchos era una basura como persona, algo que le tenía sin cuidado. La foto de él con Rin era diferente y no permitiría por ningún motivo que la lastimaran, solo él tenía ese privilegio. Había sido muy impulsivo el día que la volvió ver, después de 3 años, no había pensado en las consecuencias.

* * *

RenBellatrix empezando el año con un nuevo capítulo :D

Espero que todas hayan tenido un buen inicio de año. Yo comí más de lo que podía soportar mi cuerpo. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **Lili** y **LilisTaisho.**

 **Lili** , respondiéndote a la pregunta, la historia es… el que llega último es el primero, pero la carrera es corriendo hacia atrás, entonces no me entiendo ni yo. xD Pues si planeo un final feliz, se merece un final feliz. :D


	3. Nuestro nuevo lazo

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Nuestro nuevo lazo**_

 _12 años atrás_

Pronto empezaría el nuevo curso escolar y la mayoría de los estudiantes trabajaban ayudando a sus padres y otros con mucha suerte no trabajan y solo dedicaban su tiempo a divertirse de la mejor manera que les plazca.

Era un día más de la semana y la hora indicaba que pasaba más de medio día. Las personas caminaban con o sin rumbo fijo por las calles empedradas y con algunos pastos secos color amarillo creciendo entre ellas. Las personas disfrutaban de la hora del almuerzo y se estiraban con ganas de disfrutar del día nublado que se había presentado, pisaban las hierbas sin prestar atención a sus pies. Gritaban como locos, insistían en ser atendidos, se amontonaban y empujaban.

Los empleados trabajan lo más rápido que podían, sus manos se movían con tanta agilidad, pero ni así podían abastecer a las personas impacientes.

Cada minuto transcurrido hacía del día más tranquilo y las personas dejaban de insistir, se retiraban para regresar a sus trabajos. La pensión de comida más frecuentada por la zona se vaciaba y con ello el personal podía tomar turnos para almorzar y descansar.

– Disfruten las papas fritas – dijo el hombre algo mayor y con algunas canas, habló a los dos jóvenes sentados en la mesa – cuando termines puedes llevar a la señorita Brown a su casa.

– Si papá – le paso en plato con papitas a Rin.

– Muchas gracias señor Taisho – le sonrió con mucho cariño. Le agradaba el papá de Sesshomaru desde que lo conoció en esa pensión, su mamá le había mandado a comprar la cena habitual de cada noche y fue una sorpresa ser atendida por el mismo Sesshomaru que le había acompañado a casa hace unos días y abandonado en la puerta. Desde entonces se había ofrecido a ayudar en lo que necesitarán aunque ella no supiera cocinar. Ver tanta clientela y pocas manos le motivo, por otro lado también quería conocer un poco mejor a Sesshomaru que de alguna manera llamaba su atención.

– Sesshomaru toma tu tiempo con la pequeña damita, se merece más atención – acarició la cabeza de Rin mientras sonreía. Era la primera vez que Sesshomaru interactuaba tanto con el sexo opuesto y su papá apoyaba lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo entre los dos.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto, pero asintió con la cabeza y así su padre los dejó solos, salió por la puerta verde hacia el mostrador color verde oscuro.

– Tu padre es muy agradable – le dijo comiendo una papa que había embarrado de mayonesa en los pequeños pocillos dispuestos en esa pequeña mesa.

– Lo repites cada tarde. – sacó un libro de su mochila – Aquí está el libro que querías – dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

– Gracias Sesshomaru – tomó otra papa y la embarró con kétchup.

– Engordaras – le dijo observando la papa en su mano.

– No lo creó. – trató de meter la papa en la boca de Sesshomaru, pero él no abría los labios – Vamos habré la boca te estoy manchando los labios – dijo desesperada.

Él sujeto su mano con algo de fuerza para quitarle la papa con la otra mano y comerla.

– Te la comiste de todas formas ¿cuál era la diferencia? – dijo viendo sus dedos manchados de kétchup.

– Puedo hacerlo yo sólo – le respondió sin interés.

– Ves – se quejó – por ese tipo de argumentos no consigues novia.

Él sujeto la mano de Rin antes de que se alejara y chupó uno de los dedos con kétchup. Ella le miró sonrojada hasta las orejas y logro articula con mucha pena – Sesshomaru – casi en una súplica para sí misma.

– Por este tipo de cosas te sonrojas – quitó su dedo de la boca y observo las uñas de Rin, sin esmalte y bien recortadas.

– Es... Es pregunta – tartamudeo, no podía culparle todavía tenía 13 años aunque dentro de poco cumpliría años.

– Tu qué crees – le dijo satisfecho al ver su cara de confusión y mejillas coloradas.

– No te entiendo – miró a otro lado y siguió comiendo.

Le complicaba hablar a ese chico, siempre acababa más confundida que al principio y cuando creí saber algo de él al poco rato sentía que no sabía nada de él. A parte de su mal humor y poca paciencia no sabía cómo describirlo.

– Estas callada – dijo al terminar de comer.

– Estoy pensando en lo cretino que eres – dijo terminando sus últimas papitas.

– A pensar a tu casa – se limpió los dedos y los labios con una servilleta.

– ¿Me estas echando? – se hizo a las ofendidas.

– Vámonos – dijo con su mochila en la espalda y la mochila de Rin que ya colgaba en uno de sus hombros.

– No metí el libro en la mochila – le dijo para que le devolviera la mochila que siempre le quitaba y se creía dueño de ella al acompañarla a casa.

– Lo llevas en manos – dijo sin interés.

– ¿Y si se moja? – Dijo al escuchar las escasas gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana.

– Me lo pagas – dijo más tranquilo que nunca.

– Sesshomaru – se quejó y no le quedó otra más que meter el libro dentro de su chompa de lana blanca y rayas cafés para que las escasas gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer no lo mojaran.

Caminaron por las calles vacías en ese día nublado ya que la mayoría de las personas había vuelto a sus trabajos o escapaba de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Rin pegaba a Sesshomaru por cualquier tontería y él seguía lanzándole comentarios ácidos para que se enojara, no le importaba sus pequeños golpecitos siempre que pudiera disfrutar una charla con ella.

Su amistad de colegio estaba establecida, sin interés alguno ni rencores, solo querían pasar el tiempo juntos, la ambición desaparecía y la posesión no era incitada.

Llegaron a un condominio viejo de cinco pisos que encerraba en totalidad al único patio pequeño que tenía varias cuerdas de lado a lado para secar ropa, similar al lugar donde vive Sesshomaru. Parecía más un hormiguero que un condominio, era sorprendente el lugar porque podía alojar a más personas de lo esperado, algunos vivían en un solo cuarto amontonados como pescados en venta.

Subieron las gradas que parecía más una enredadera de telarañas de tantas divisiones que tenía y dirigía a diferentes partes del condominio, el concreto rajado y las aberturas con tierra y polvo café claro de las gradas daban un aspecto más viejo al lugar.

– Mira Sesshomaru, hormiguitas – le señaló la fila de hormigas que caminaban por las gradas y más allá se observaba el hueco donde se perdian.

– Gran descubrimiento. – habló con sarcasmo y miró abajo – Deja de hacer trancadera – le reprocho porque Rin se había inclinado para verlas mejor en esas gradas tan estrechas.

– Villano – se levantó para continuar subiendo las gradas hasta su puerta. Él no le dijo nada y continuó siguiéndola por detrás.

– Sesshomaru – le dijo desde la puerta y sin querer despedirse.

– Rin – le respondió esperando la siguiente oración.

– Mañana volveré para que me enseñes a preparar ese delicioso postre – le dijo feliz sin saber cómo retenerlo. Un abrazo, un beso o quizás... No sabía que esperaba cada vez que le gritaba desde la puerta. Tenía decidido que haría con la pequeña joya roja que llevaba en la piernas y hasta había encontrado alguien interesado en ella, con buenas jugadas hasta podría casarse con él.

– Te esperaré – le respondió mirando los ojos chocolate oscuro. Unos ojos muy comunes, no eran color miel, esmeralda, zafiro o grises. Sólo ojos chocolate oscuro, bañados de inocencia e inmadurez. Le gustaba escuchar sus comentarios de "Cuando yo sea rica..." siempre aspirando a cosas grandes. Una chica muy tóxica para su vida, lo reconocía. Ella quería ser rica y tener lujos a toda costa y él sólo deseaba vivir en tranquilidad, que no le faltara nada era su objetivo. Lo demás sobraba y perjudicaba, corrompía y envenenaba con el pasar del tiempo. Salir de esa pobreza era un objetivo, pero ser rico no estaba en los planes.

– Llegas tarde. – le reclamó su mamá desde que abrió la puerta – Vístete hoy me acompañaras al burdel. La hija de la administradora se enfermó y necesita que alguien atienda el teléfono y ofrezca a las chicas – buscó en su armario lleno de pelucas y vestimenta ligera.

– Sí mamá – obedeció sin rechistar y buscó en sus cajas de cartón que tenía a manera de mueble su abrigo más afelpado y abrigador para ese tiempo.

– Rápido Leila – le gritó porque ella ya estaba en la puerta.

– Voy mamá – vacío de golpe su mochila y encima de todo el desorden dejó con cuidado el libro de Sesshomaru, metió otras cosas en su mochila y se fue corriendo porque su madre le había abandonado con la puerta abierta.

A unas cuadras de llegar a un edificio comercial y con tanta neblina de por medio Rin podía observar unas ventanas cubierta completamente de cartulina negra. No había ningún cartel que anunciara el burdel y ella estaba más que acostumbrada a ello. Los burdeles clandestinos eran la especialidad de su mamá.

– Entendiste – le dijo con voz tosca.

– Sí mamá. – afirmó a su típico discurso cada vez que estaban a punto de llegar a un burdel – Nada de mamá, ahora eres Cóctel.

– Exacto, no quiero errores como la última vez y me vayas quitando clientes – provocaba sonido con sus tacos color rojos sangre, altos y de punta a cada paso que daba.

– Pero mamá, yo ni siquiera he aceptado a uno de tus clientes – le dijo ofendida y dándole a entender lo mucho que detestaba ese trabajo.

– ¡Ufff! la carne joven siempre es bien recibida. – ignoró a su hija – Si no me hubiera fallado el condón ahora no tendría que estar parada a lado de la peste.

Rin escuchó en silencio los reclamos de su madre. No era su culpa y no se lamentaba de estar viva. Si de algo estaba segura es que saldría de ese infierno y cuando lo hiciera su madre no le llamaría jamás peste. La respetaría e imploraría por su atención, su dinero y lujos.

Con ese pensamiento registro a cada chica en la agenda y si alguna tenía que salir anotaba el tiempo de salida y llegada caso contrario llamaba si se retrasaba o le decía que tenía que cobrar algo extra por los minutos demás.

– Cóctel no está disponible. – dijo al hombre que tenía al teléfono – Sí, puede hacer la reservación para mañana. El depósito al mismo número de cuenta.

– Otro cliente – dijo orgullosa su madre mientras mascaba un chicle y hacia sonidos desagradables.

– Sí, aunque hoy ya tienes la noche llena de reservas – buscó en la agenda el apartado especial de su madre.

– Perfecto – revisó la agenda y si tenía algún cliente nuevo – ¿Por qué Abraham esta con esa puta? – se quejó inmediatamente al ver a uno de sus mejores clientes en manos de otra chica.

– Le dije que estabas ocupada esta noche y como no quiso esperar se fue con Brandy – Le era tan curioso que en ese burdel todas las chicas tuvieras nombres de bebidas alcohólicas.

– En que cuarto esta – demando sin escuchar sus razones.

– Ma… digo Cóctel, no puedes abandonar a tu cliente que ya hizo la reservación.

Ni siquiera la escuchó y salió en busca de Abraham. Su madre podría ser muy requerida, pero era muy problemática y caprichosa. Siempre le hacía lo mismo y Rin era la encargada de resolver el problema y soportar el disgusto de sus clientes.

Al día siguiente Rin se encontraba en la pensión desde muy temprano, no había dormido nada y se sentía sin energías, las peleas con ese cliente habían acabado con sus fuerzas y voz, al final tuvo que devolver el dinero y con ello ser retada por el administrador.

– Si estas casada ve a casa – le dijo Sesshomaru que le había visto cabecear más de una vez.

Rin negó con la cabeza y se esforzó por abrir los ojos – Mamá esta en casa durmiendo y no quiero verla.

– Entonces ve a mi casa y duerme – deslizó la harina a una fuente.

– Sesshomaru no puedo seguir haciendo eso – se quejó de las molestias que siempre le causaba.

– ¿Y por qué no? Te gusta dormir en mi cama o ¿no? – la molesto para que se animara un poco.

– Sesshomaru – elevó la voz quejándose, estaba de malas y no podía aguantar ni una sola broma.

– Te llevaré yo – dejó de lado el preparado del postre y se quitó su delantal de repostería.

– No, continúa. Quiero verte hacer magia con esas manos – se negó porque sabía cuánto Sesshomaru amaba la cocina.

– Papá voy a salir con Rin – ni siquiera la escuchó.

– Izayoi todavía debe seguir en casa, pero toma las llaves – le dijo tranquilo. Entendía la situación de Rin porque le había contado lo sucedido, le había costado tanto sacar la verdad a esa niña y se sentía orgulloso que su hijo cuidara tanto de ella. No le importaría si ellos dos llegaran a casarse algún día aunque primero Sesshomaru debía terminar el colegio, entrar la universidad, conseguir un trabajo, comprar una casa y así formar su nido de amor, con polluelos, junto a su avecilla.

 _Presente_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su último encuentro con el domador de mujeres. Miraba con satisfacción sus nuevas cortinas de tela liviana en la pequeña ventana, su hija le había ayudado a costurarla y aunque tenían un diseño muy infantil de conejos en las telas no le importaba. Los recuerdos lo eran todo para Rin y construirlos era su objetivo.

La luz del poste en la calle iluminaba el cuarto a pesar de tener las cortinas cerras y no le dejaban dormir. Su pequeña Risel estaba tan cansada que ni le importó si el cuarto estaba iluminado o no.

En la cama sentada, miró a Risel dormir, se parecía a un pulpo por la forma que abrazaba a su conejo Cuis Cuis. Entendía cuanto significado tenía ese conejo para su hija y cuando creyó que lo perdió la vio llorar y al poco rato saltar de alegría porque Rin había llamado a Sango y preguntado si el famoso señor Cuis Cuis se había quedado en su casa a pasar la noche.

Sujeto el celular en manos y comenzó a borrar el mensaje diario y puntual que le llegaba de Sesshomaru. Estaba loco si pensaba que con tres puntos suspensivos a modo de comunicación en un mensaje cada noche ella lo iba a llamar. No quería llamarlo, pero quería escuchar su voz, deseaba escuchar su voz y de alguna forma agradecerle que comprara tan caras bebidas.

El bolso de Rin descansaba en la pequeña mesa que tenía a modo de velero y escritorio. Abrió su bolso y vio una vez más el fajo de billetes que no se había atrevido a gastar, agarró el dinero en sus manos y por primera vez empezó a pensar que haría con el dinero.

Comprar ropa a su hija, la niña estaba creciendo con gran rapidez que sus ropas pronto le quedarían pequeñas. También estaba las clases extras que quería asistir, Risel eran tan lista y si tenía ganas de aprender no le negaría la oportunidad.

Sin darse cuenta Rin ya había decidido que haría con ese dinero así que más tranquila que nunca se acomodó para dormir. Ese fin de semana tenía planeado llevar de compras a su pequeña.

…

Todas las cortinas de ese apartamento elegante se encontraban abiertas con excepción del dormitorio en donde trabajaba. Aunque viviera en el último piso de ese edificio le sorprendía como se empeñaba la gente en sacar fotos del lugar y así provocar un nuevo bullicio. En realidad ni siquiera le importaría que otra vez sacaran una foto de él con una toalla en su cintura y abrazado de una chica semidesnuda, que podía ser cualquiera menos una glamorosa modelo, no le gustaba rogar por sexo o tener escenas dramáticas porque al día siguiente eran desechadas como un pañuelo de papel.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era la música que tenia de fondo en su laptop. Revisaba con cuidado todos los informes que le habían enviado al correo ese día, marcaba cada anomalía sin fijarse de la hora.

Después de un rato y pasando la media noche cerro su laptop dispuesto a dormir, reviso su celular como cada noche para ver si había recibido un mensaje de amenaza a la mujer que ahora se dedicaba a acosar. La tenue sonrisa en los labios de Sesshomaru indicaba que se sentía satisfecho de ver a una Rin tozuda y por supuesto dentro de poco tendría un nuevo plan de como fastidiarla.

…

Caminaban por los pasillos de ese centro comercial, agarraba la mano de su hija mientras cantaban una canción infantil que la pequeña le había enseñado. Que más daba si la gente pensaba que estaba chiflada, Risel quería cantar y Rin sería todo el coro que ella necesitara para poder escuchar sus carcajadas a cada momento que se equivocaba en la letra y la niña le corregía y sin más Rin volvía a cantar pero con la letra correcta.

Se adentraron al sector de ropas para niños y se pasaron viendo diferentes modelos de ropas. Rin pensaba en lo más práctico e usable para la niña mientras que Risel observaba a la distancia bonitos vestidos que se probaban otras niñas encima de sus ropas. Risel deseaba usar alguna vez uno de esos bonitos vestidos coloridos, pero no pondría a su mamá en posición tan difícil, sabía que no podían darse muchos lujos y que lo mejor es ropa practica y duradera.

Las cámaras del lugar captaban con mucha atención a cada movimiento de cuerpo que hiciera Rin o Risel, se direccionaban a donde sea que ellas caminaran.

– Ya te cansaste acosador – hablo Naraku sin sorna.

– No – respondió y sin importarle lo que pensara la gente que estaba sentada ahí, que cumplía su trabajo y no debía poner atención a los asuntos de su jefe y su amigo.

– Cuando el señor Fleming salga de esta sala quiero que apaguen todas las cámaras del sector de ropa infantil – puso sus dos brazos en uno de sus hombros de esos dos hombres que vigilaban ese sector.

– Sí, señor – respondieron al mismo tiempo y con toda confianza. No daba miedo trabajar para Naraku y siempre podías tomar la confianza de un amigo frente a él, contrario a Sesshomaru.

Con el uniforme de un empleado más en aquel centro comercial, ahora Sesshomaru sería el disfrazado. Bajo esa peluca negra y anteojos, nadie sospechaba de su existencia. La tienda se iba vaciando de poco en poco mientras Rin que tenía la vista fija en los precios de cada ropa y hacia cálculos para ver si podía comprar otras cosas aparte de eso.

– No mire el precio señora, solo cómprelo – le dijo sin interés y moviendo las ropas acomodadas en esos colgadores, fijándose los modelos dispuesto en dichos colgadores.

– Disculpe las molestias, pero le aseguro que me llevare mucha ropa – le dijo cariñosa y pensando que quizás había molestado al vendedor.

– ¿Te gusta este vestido? – hablo a la niña que miraba los pocos vestido que podía haber en ese sector de rebajas.

Risel movió su cabeza en negativa y aplicando la lección de no hables con extraños. Rin se rio al escuchar al vendedor y más al mirar a su hija un tanto asustada. Le parecía enternecedor el semblante de Risel, a Rin le gustaba todas la facetas de su hija, la amaba incluso cuando le hacía berrinches en la calle, le inflaba los cachetes y sus labios tomaban forma de un beso que solo le provocaba ganas de abrazarla hasta asfixiarla.

– ¿Quieres un vestido mi amor? – le pregunto inclinándose frente a Risel que se había puesto tímida. A su edad ella también había deseado vestidos y se sorprendía como había dejado pasar tal detalle en su propia hija.

– Debería probarse este vestido – señalo Sesshomaru un vestido purpura con motas, sin mangas y un listón crema a la izquierda a modo de decorado.

– Mamá – articula la niña un tanto asustada y escondiéndose detrás de ella.

– No te asustes mi amor, solo quiere ayudarnos así que pruébatelo – dijo animada al ver tan precioso vestido – No te preocupes, hoy llevo mucho dinero que helados no te faltaran – le acaricio la cabeza para darle confianza a la niña que ya apretaba con sus manitos el abrigo que ella usaba.

La niña entro a un vestidor con una señorita que llevaba el vestido en manos, era la única en ese lugar aparte de Rin y Sesshomaru.

– Como nombraste a la niña hace un momento – hablo sin interés, parado atrás del sillón donde se había sentado Rin.

– Mi amor – respondió extrañada Rin y con ganas de mirar al hombre.

– Si, señora Fleming – se inclinó pronunciando las palabras de manera airosa en su oreja. Esperaba ver la típica cara de sorpresa en Rin.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la voz que había escuchado en su oreja – Señor Sessh… – y antes de pronunciar las palabras un dedo se posó en sus labios, callándola y solo permitiéndole escuchar.

– No quiero escándalos – se lo pronuncio lo más lento posible y usando las mismas palabras que ella le había citado una vez.

Rin observo la peluca y los anteojos. Se veía diferente, pero ella le podría reconocer a si llevara maquillaje en la cara. Se reprochó a si misma por no fijarse en las personas que le hablan y se reprochó más al entrar en cuenta que ese hombre había cruzado palabras con su hija.

Una melodiosa voz se escuchó y la saco de todo reproche que pudiera seguir formulándose en su cabeza.

– Mamá – escucho la voz chillona de su hija que se acercaba saltando de felicidad hasta ella – ¿Cómo me veo?

– Preciosa – articulo con todo su cuerpo tenso. Cuanto deseaba decirle que era la niña más hermosa que había visto, pero esa mano que chocaba con su hombro le erizaba la piel a tal grado que se sentía muda.

– No te gusta verdad – dijo la niña desanimada y mirando el piso.

– Que si me gusta – respondió rápido, se paró de donde estaba sentada y tomando la pequeña mano empezó a girar a su hija en círculos, como una bailarina, para ver en todo ángulo el vestido.

– ¿Le gusta señor? – pregunto la niña entrando en más confianza con el hombre que había escogido en vestido y ahora permanecía callado.

– No luciría mejor en otra niña – se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza. Rin quería detener esa mano, pero consideraba que sería peor si la detenía, asustaría a Risel.

– Te parece si vamos por un helado – hablo Rin lo más tranquilo que podía y tratando de alejarla lo más disimuladamente que podía.

– Necesitas unos zapatos para combinar con el vestido – miro a Rin a los ojos, la estaba provocando.

– Mamá – pregunto la niña angustiada si su mamá podía costear el gasto.

– Yo lo pagare – dijo Sesshomaru al observar la cara de odio que le dedicaba Rin.

– Mamá – volvió a preguntar la niña sin darse cuenta que sucedía.

– Ve con la señorita – le sonrió a la pequeña – ella te hará probar los zapatos que deseas.

La señorita agarro la mano de la pequeña y se alejó todo lo que podía. Si la niña no sentía la tensión que había en ese lugar ella si. No preguntaría que sucedía o porque le habían designado a ese trabajo, le causaba miedo ese hombre.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Rin molesta.

– Tranquila señora Flem… – la bofetada que le había dado Rin se escuchó tan fuerte que la señorita había empezado a reír descontroladamente para distraer a la niña.

– Te dije que teníamos que hablar – se mantuvo impasible porque esa bofetada ya la estaba esperando.

– Es la mejor forma que se te ocurrió – hablo en bajito, recuperando su cordura y que su hija estaba ahí.

– Intenta alejarme, – se acomodó la peluca que se había desacomodado – pero sabes que me pertenecen, tú y mi hija.

– No hables de Risel así – se descontrolo y trato de golpearlo. Su cabeza se llenaba de confusión. Deseaba verlo, lo extrañaba, pero escuchar esas palabras la mataban de tristeza más que ira. Quería golpearlo pero no sentía la fuerza en sus manos para dañarlo, no había fuerza en sus puños y lo que más anhelaba era lanzarse a sus brazos.

– Tranquila – le acaricio la mejilla al sentir el débil puño en su pecho, puño que retuvo con una mano. Ahora si había llegado lejos al molestarla y castigarla.

– Sesshomaru – pronuncio débilmente conteniendo las lágrimas – No hagas bromas pesadas o más de una saldrá dañada – le amenazo recuperando en un suspiro todas sus fuerzas de luchar con es hombre. No necesitaba hablar con él para saber qué lugar tenía en el corazón de ese hombre.

– Mamá – Corrió la niña a abrazar a su madre.

Rin agarro de los hombros a su hija y observo con ojos críticos lo que veía y le gustaba un montón. Llevaba unos zapatos de charol, color crema y en los broches del zapato decoraba unas mariposas del mismo color, a Risel solo le faltaba alas para verse como un ángel. El vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello ondulado color castaño llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, definitivamente era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que más inocente.

– Te ves muy hermosa Leila – le dijo después de observarla tanto. Sesshomaru le dedico una mirada curiosa, ese nombre jamás lo podría olvidar y de alguna forma había marcado su vida.

La niña abrazo con mucho cariño a su madre, abrazaba sus muslos con tanto apego que parecía una sanguijuela. Rin deslizo la cinta que tenía sujeto su cabello para luego ponerlo a modo de decorado en el cabello de su hija, su flequillo recto y desfilado destacaba más la inocencia de la niña con esa cinta.

Sesshomaru observo con cuidado cada movimiento de Rin, la conexión entre ambas era evidente y estaba consciente que le costaría entrar en sus vidas. Al menos ya había tenido contacto con la niña y había cumplido con su objetivo del día.

– Se parece al señor Cuis Cuis – le dijo la niña que le había estado observado con el mismo detenimiento que él observaba a ambas.

– Puedes nombrarme así si lo deseas – le dedico una leve sonrisa. Parecía que la niña ya no le tenía miedo, había heredado el valor de su madre.

– Señor Cuis Cuis – se separó de su madre para agarrar una mano grande, más grande que las de su madre – ¿Le volveré a ver? – pregunto apretando la mano de Sesshomaru con un poco de fuerza, expresaba su temor a ser rechazada y la necesidad que sentía de tener un padre.

– Sessh… Señor Cuis Cuis – le advirtió Rin antes de que respondiera y recordándole sus ultimas palabras.

– Más veces de las que quisieras – le dijo a la niña, apretó su pequeña mano para demostrarle de algún modo se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible.

La niña agarro la mano de Sesshomaru con más confianza y luego la de su madre, comino por el pequeño lugar agarrada de los dos, como una familia. Ella sabía que no era su padre pero quería sentir la sensación de tener a ambas partes a su lado, igual que sus compañeras de clase o las gemelas de tía Sango y tío Miroku.

La guerra estaba escrita en la cara de Rin, le amenaza con la mirada que si se atrevía a lastimar o fallar a su hija ella nunca se lo perdonaría y por lo tanto Rin no le dejaría acercarse ni un paso más. Tenía una tregua con su hija, pero no con Rin.

Sesshomaru comprendía esa mirada y sabía que la guerra con Rin no había terminado y estaba dispuesto a jugar un poco más el juego del villano para después salir a protegerla cuando lo necesitara, nunca más la dejaría sola así ella le rechazara una y otra vez.

* * *

RenBellatrix reportándose con el tercer capítulo de tan hermosa historia. :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y perdonen todo error ortográfico que pude haber cometido.

Muchas gracias, pero muchísimas gracias por comentar **Lili** y **LilisTaisho**. También agradezco de antemano a todas las chicas de **Elixir Plateado** que se han tomado el tiempo de leer. :)

 **Lili** , los flashback son la clave y como no voy poniendo *flashback inicio o fin* espero no confundirte. xD


	4. ¿Y cuál distancia?

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **¿Y cuál distancia?**_

 _10 años atrás_

El tiempo era veloz para algunos y lento para otros, todo dependía de la situación en la que se encontraran atravesando. Un año parecía amplio en un inicio, pero cuando estas a unos pocos meses de terminarlo parecía insignificante y el tiempo no abastecía para cumplir todos aquellos planes propuestos para dicho año, como si te tardara toda una vida en cumplirlos.

Así el tiempo pisaba a Rin, que se negaba a aceptar despedidas, y Sesshomaru solo se ocupaba en escuchar lo que quería Rin y escucharse a sí mismo en lo que quería.

Rin no podía contar ni con los dedos todo lo aprendido de Sesshomaru y él no podía creer que se encontraba seducido por primera vez ante una simple niña. No. Rin no era una niña ante sus ojos aunque su rostro infantil expresara aquella inocencia e ingenuidad él conocía perfectamente las ambiciones de la joven. Aquella joven de quince años era sin duda muy sagaz y ambiciosa, se preguntaba una y otra vez que le atraía tanto de ella cuando él no tenía tan altas expectativas, pero de quererlo lo conseguiría. Si algo quería y deseaba era a ella.

Como una simple molestia había empezado, siempre irrumpiendo en sus tareas con su melodiosa voz en la pensión donde servían el almuerzo sin falta, que luego se convirtió en una amistad que él considero prudente hasta que demando más, exigió más, y sin darse cuenta quiso poseer todo lo que ella pudiera representar. En la cabeza de Sesshomaru jamás se le había planteado la posibilidad de desear más de lo que ella le ofrecía.

La atención y confianza que ambos se dedicaban era envidiable, creaba un ambiente de recelo ante los otros, pero aquella opinión sobraba para ambos que compartían y enlazaban sus vidas día a día con un nuevo recuerdo.

Las clases habían finalizado hace tres horas y el colegio estaba casi vacío, con pocos estudiantes sentados en la bancas de concreto. Las lluvias del año habían ahuyentado a la mayoría de los estudiantes y el establecimiento de tres pisos con pintura desgastada, los balaustres desfigurados y el patio de cemento con rajaduras daba una apariencia penosa al lugar. Nadie con suficiente dinero en mano pondría un pie dentro por miedo a que se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Esa era la realidad de Rin, de ella que esperaba pacientemente bajo un tinglado con huecos y retaba a las gotas de lluvia que caían una por una, su mano jugaba una carrera de "a que no alcanzas".

― ¿Con tiempo de sobra? ―le dijo detrás de su espalda porque había pasado un buen rato observándola desde el primer piso.

― Sesshomaru ―dijo melodiosa y se dio la vuelta para saludarlo con su mano que agitaba fervientemente por la emoción de poder conversar con él ese día.

― Nos vamos ―sujeto su mochila sin permiso y se la llevó al hombro, no le gustaba ver como la paciencia de Rin no se rompía ante tanta espera del frecuente plantón que le daban.

― Espera Sesshomaru ―corrió atrás de él―. Él aún podría venir ―Sesshomaru le ignoró y continúo caminando con Rin siguiéndola por su mochila, era como si nunca le hubiera escuchado.

A Rin no le importaba perseguir a Sesshomaru por cada cosa que alzará sin su permiso, era su manera infantil de jugar con él, una manera que ambos disfrutaban en silencio. Se alegra de haber ayudado en la pensión que trabajaba el papá de Sesshomaru porque de esa manera se habían hecho más unidos y ahora tenían tanta confianza que cada uno se contaba sus más profundos secretos o él escuchaba los lamentos frecuentes de Rin. También habían hablado del futuro, que harían cuando salieran del colegio. Hablar del futuro le era importante a Rin porque sentía que extrañaría más de lo esperado a Sesshomaru, con su último año de este, los planes no habían dejado de aflorar en la cabeza de ambos que soñaban con las alas extendidas, en especial Rin.

Cada vez que se los contemplaba juntos, en los demás estudiantes nacía un revuelo de una amistad que parecía prohibida; las chicas veían a Rin como una niña que estorbaba a Sesshomaru en su tiempo libré y los chicos molestaban a Sesshomaru por tener gustos en niñas de pechos planos. Estas opiniones tenían poca importancia para ambos porque el interés de ambos era permanecer unidos como amigos, algo que Rin siempre aclaraba cada vez que los confundían por pareja en la calle. Ella no quería admitir que cada día se sentía más confundida al lado de él.

― Monta ―paro de caminar con sus piernas largas y Rin chocó en su espalda de tanto que corría atrás de él.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó frotando su nariz.

― En la bicicleta ―le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras ella seguía en su espalda.

― Pero Kohaku aun… ―no le dejó terminar la oración y con una sola mano sujeto fuertemente la pequeña cintura para obligar al diminuto cuerpo a sentarse en la parrilla de la bicicleta. Aquella mano apretaba con fuerza la cintura de Rin, como si él se molestara con tan solo la mención de ese nombre.

― Sesshomaru ―se quejó porque a veces la trataba como una muñeca que podía mover a su antojo― Sesshomaru ―volvió a decir pero esta vez perpleja y en tono de voz casi sumiso, ese silencio al llamarlo por su nombre era normal, pero que le agarrara el mentón le provocaba sentimientos tortuosos que se había negado a determinar.

― No vendrá ―le dijo mirando sus ojos chocolate y aún con sus manos sobre el mentón. Observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento de los ojos chocolate que ahora también miraban sus ojos dorados, buscaba algún tipo de intimidación pero no existía tal emoción en la mirada de Rin.

― Pero Kohaku… ―silencio su boca con un beso, su primer beso.

Rin abrió los ojos al contacto, se sentía impresionada y sin estar segura de cómo proceder ella movió los labios ligeramente, correspondiendo al beso. No entendía el significado de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento y sólo cerro los ojos en muestra de consentimiento mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

Sesshomaru la vio cerrar los ojos, con esas mejillas coloradas, y se sintió satisfecho. Poderoso de no tener que pedir permiso a esos labios inocentes. Se alejó suavemente de ella y en completo silencio monto la bicicleta para llevarla a casa.

El clima había empeorado en tan solo unos minutos y aunque la lluvia los mojaba hasta los huesos ni uno de los dos se quejaba, se mantenían en un silencio que era normal para Sesshomaru mas no para Rin. El beso había sido tan confuso para ella y los nervios la mataban de tan solo pensar que sucedería después, mañana que se volverían a ver. Ese beso había marcado una línea en ella en donde se preguntaba si su amistad estaría segura después de corresponder el beso, si las cosas serían iguales después de eso, si podrían tener un acercamiento sin sentirse como niños.

Abrazo con fuerza la cintura de Sesshomaru y cerró los ojos tratando de apartar al futuro.

― Relajante Rin ―le dijo al sentir todo ese nerviosismo―, sólo fue un beso.

― ¡Hou! ―le golpeó la espalda con una mano, sintiéndose ofendida― Eres un villano ―argumento, pero al rato volvió a sujetarlo con más fuerza como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, del futuro, de sus decisiones... de tantas cosas que no podía aclarar en su cabeza.

Él hizo una mueca de felicidad al sentir como la cabeza de Rin se apoyaba en su espalda y su respiración acelerada causaba un pequeño calorcito que le asegura que estaba viva, que era lo más intenso que habían sentido hasta ahora ambos.

― ¿Estas nervioso? ―alejo un poco su cabeza para escuchar mejor la respuesta.

― No ―dijo tranquilo y espero el típico golpe de Rin cuando se sentía ofendida.

― ¡Hou! ―lo golpeo suavemente, pero sonrió ampliamente porque ese era Sesshomaru. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en la espalda y se relajó, disfrutando del momento.

Pasaron por varias calles angostas, como si alargaran lo más que podían el tiempo juntos. Ella enumero cada pareja en el recorrido y cuando llegaron al condominio donde vivía Rin ambos desmontaron de la bicicleta.

El silencio permanecía y ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sesshomaru que era mucho más alto que Rin empezó a abotonar los botones azul marino de la chompa de Rin porque la lluvia había transparentado la blusa blanca que ahora ella usaba y su brasear amarillo chillón resaltaba.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―le pregunto minuciosa mientras tenía la mirada en las manos de Sesshomaru.

― Que hace frio ―le dijo concentrado en los botones restantes, pensativo en lo que diría o haría después.

― No eso ―frunció el ceño en señal de enojo porque ahora quería estar fuera de juegos y dobles sentidos, quería que todo fuera claro y transparente.

― Que entiendes por esto ―se inclinó hasta su altura para darle un simple y corto beso.

― Sessh… ―trato de protestar porque quería escuchar una confesión que le asegurara que ahora eran novios pero él le agarro de la nuca para callarla.

Ella aferro sus brazos al cuello de Sesshomaru tímidamente y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Ya no podía seguir repitiéndose que Sesshomaru era solo su amigo cuando tenía sus labios sobre los suyos y le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu. El coque sus labios era algo inevitable, algo que estaba destinado a pasar desde que se vieron afuera en esa sala de profesores. Se sentía tan viva y caliente que podría derretirse, ni la propia lluvia podría apaciguar su calor.

― Eres mía ―le dijo cuándo se alejaron por la falta de aire.

― Eso no responde mi pregunta ―se rio de lo incapaz que era Sesshomaru en decir "te quiero".

― Entra ―huyo a su pregunta perseverante.

― Esta bien ―le hizo un puchero y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de él a sus espaldas―. Sesshomaru ―llamo su atención antes de que diera un paso para irse―. Eres mío ―se puso de puntitas, sus manos se aferraron al cuello que obligo a bajar para besarlo. Ya no negaría los sentimientos que había acumulado por él en ese tiempo, los dejaría libres ahora que sabía que era correspondida.

Sesshomaru espero a que ella se adentrara dentro del condominio para regresar por su bicicleta. Volvió a mirar al auto que los había estado siguiendo lentamente desde el colegio por cada calle espaciosa que transcurrían, conocía ese auto y su dueño, pero no quería mencionar nada cerca de Rin para no preocuparla.

― Besaste a mi novia ―le reclamo desde el auto que ya tenía la venta bajada. Sesshomaru lo ignoro y agarro la bicicleta para caminar hasta casa―. Tú, indigente, no me ignores ―le grito desde el auto sacando la cabeza―. Ella es mía ―salió del auto con un paraguas en manos.

Sesshomaru continúo su caminar con la bicicleta en mano y tratando de ignorar las provocaciones de ese joven que le encantaba dar plantones a Rin. Lo insignificante que era Rin para ese joven, solo Sesshomaru lo podría definir.

La etiqueta "novia" no aplicaba en la relación de ambos, Rin y Kohaku, ya que solo eran escasos encuentros después de tanta espera en la cual con mucha suerte se aparecía el joven y no se consolidaba nada.

― No puedes ofrecerle nada de lo que ella desea ―continuo, pero esta vez saco unos cuantos billetes de su billetera ―Vamos, si me agarras el paraguas serán tuyos.

― ¿Es el valor de Rin? ―miro los billetes en sus manos.

― No, es el tuyo ―se rio a carcajadas―. Te he vigilado Sesshomaru Fleming y sé que tienes más orgullo que ella.

― ¿Ofrecerás menos billetes por Rin? ―le miro sin mostrarse molesto. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kohaku ni una sola vez, pero lo conocía porque Rin se lo había mencionado más de una vez.

― ¿Hablo en otro idioma? ―le dijo porque era evidente que ella valía menos― Se me han ofrecido niñas con mejor desarrollo ―insinuó que Rin estaba poco desarrollada para su edad.

― Entonces es un capricho ―miro de reojo la puerta del condominio donde vivía Rin y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

― ¿Te he dado permiso para que te vayas? ―dijo alterado, pero Sesshomaru volvió a ignorarlo― No me ignores mendigo ―tiro los billetes que tenía en mano para golpear a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, dejando caer la bicicleta al piso y lanzando un puñete veloz en la cara de Kohaku, quien tiro el paraguas y cayó al piso mojado, el puño de Sesshomaru había llegado antes que el de Kohaku.

― Como te atreves ―se cubrió la cara con una mano y cuando vio a Sesshomaru inclinándose no pudo evitar retroceder hasta chocar con el paraguas.

― Aprende a ganar una pelea sin dinero ―se inclinó para recoger la bicicleta, pero lo que vio le sorprendió porque Kohaku había cerrado los ojos esperando otro golpe.

Sesshomaru permaneció impasible ante el temblor de Kohaku y con la lluvia más fuerte que antes continuo con su caminar. No le daba ganas de montar la bicicleta para así ir más rápido, al contrario, quería caminar lo más lento posible hasta llegar a casa.

La noche había llegado y el burdel se encontraba tranquilo, los días de la semana pasaban sin ninguna novedad, pero los fines de semana eran otra realidad pues la afluencia de gente con ganas de pasar un buen momento llegaba hasta el extremo de quedarse sin chicas disponibles.

― Tina, Tina, Tinita. No seas tímida y dime donde se encuentra Leila ―se acercó tanto a la hija de la administradora que la podre chica quedo totalmente sonrojada frente al joven guapo.

― Como ya le dije joven Kohaku, Rin vendrá a remplazarme dentro de unos minutos ―sonrió toda embobada con su cara redonda y sus mejillas que habían dejado de ser blancas para convertirse en un rojo carmesí.

― Estoy aburrido ―protesto un joven que había acompañado a Kohaku hasta el burdel y ahora se encontraba revisando el catálogo de las chicas que trabajaban ahí. Cada una de la chicas que posaba en paños menores en el catálogo no había llamado la atención de ese joven que ya se encontraba molesto.

― Espera Blemir, que necesito hablar con Leila ―dijo Kohaku que miraba su reloj para saber cuánto tiempo más faltaba.

― ¡Uhm! Eres igual de vulgar que tu hermana ―dijo tirando las revistas en la mesa y acomodándose con más gusto en el sofá.

― No sé a quién te refieres ―arguyo Kohaku suprimiendo cualquier recuerdo de la muchacha, así como su padre se lo había ordenado.

― Ahh ―Exhaló con pesadez Blemir, que no entendía porque seguía a su amigo hasta lugares tan bajos cuando las putas eran quienes venían a ellos.

― Ko-ha-ku ―escucho decir el muchacho su nombre en un susurro y de la manera más sugerente posible.

― Señora Rose ―beso la mano de la mamá de Rin con caballerosidad.

― ¿Que le trae a mis territorios? ―dijo juguetona― Sera que busca algo en especial ―lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de Kohaku.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Kohaku era expresada hasta el límite de no querer respirar, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por salir de esa situación que no podía controlar. Su mente podía decirle cuanto deseaba a Rin, pero su cuerpo traicionero hablaba otro diferente idioma, un lenguaje que entendía completamente Rose y de ello se ganaba la vida.

― Acompáñame ―sujeto la mano temblorosa de Kohaku para adentrarlo a una de esas tantas habitaciones disponibles por la baja clientela.

― ¡Ja! ―tiro una sonrisa de soberbia Blemir que había visto con detenimiento el escenario― Tiene los mismos asquerosos hábitos de su hermana.

Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos que sin reclamo esperaba Blemir. En ocasiones lanzaba un mirada vacía a Tina, quien sonrojada dejaba de observarlo para disimular que hacia otra cosa.

El dominio que tenía sobre las mujeres aumentaba su ego y restregarles en su cara que nunca estarían a su altura le divertía, amaba ver esas mejillas sonrojadas con solo estar presente frente a ellas.

― Lo siento Tina ―dijo Rin conmocionada y abrazando su mochila posesivamente.

― No te preocupes Rin ―le dedico una sonrisa amistosa―. Ya sabes que si mis padres no están tú y yo hacemos jolgorio aquí ―se rio y trato de verse lo más delicada posible para que ese muchacho le prestara atención.

Rin le miro extrañada pues su Tina, su amiga, difícilmente decía una oración completa por lo tímida que era y las fiestas eran impensables para la muchacha pues tampoco le gustaba el escándalo y el deberlo lo era todo.

― Ya veo ―se formó una sonrisa divertida los labios de Rin cuando hecho un pequeño vistazo al joven sentado en el sofá y que extrañamente también la había estado observando.

― ¿Se-se rompió? ―tartamudeo Tina.

― Ya no iba aguantar más ―le señalo uno de los agarradores de su mochila―. Con los años que me acompaño hasta me sorprende que haya resistido tanto ―hablo con tanta naturalidad, pero cada que podía miraba de reojo a ese hombre que no dejaba de observarla.

Blemir con sus cabellos castaños desparramado en su frente continúo observando sin descaro a Rin.

Quizás no todo es vulgar aquí dijo en sus pensamientos y cogió otra vez los catálogos en la mesa para buscar la foto de Rin, la cual no encontró por más que busco más de dos veces en ellos.

― Te dejo ―dijo Tina algo entristecida. Rin podía parecer un palito andante bajo esa ropa ancha y es que no se equivocaban, bajo esa ropa solo existía una joven que todavía no había logrado desarrollarse; sin embargo, su cara era preciosa, con rasgos finos y delicados.

― No quieres… ―trato de animar a Tina para que hablara con ese hombre.

― Se lo que desea ―le sonrió a Rin, quien también sabía lo que deseaba ese hombre.

Al poco rato Tina se retiró para dejar que Rin terminara la jornada laboral.

― Tú foto no está en el catálogo ―dijo sin sorna.

― Y no debe estar ―aclaro ella inmediatamente. Blemir se emocionó tanto de la respuesta que sin dudarlo contesto:

― Sobresales de la vulgaridad.

Aquella respuesta no había molestado ni en lo más mínimo a Rin. No consideraba ni consideraría como un hogar aquel burdel clandestino que le había hecho pasar más de una vez amargos momentos con su mamá ahí presente.

― Rin Leila Brown ―le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

― Blemir Lémery ―estrecho la mano blanca de Rin hasta el punto de dejarla roja.

 _Presente_

 _Fines de Febrero del año en curso_

La fina casa de color beige y flores blancas y amarillas plantadas en lugares estratégicos para que se viera elegante ahora se encontraba iluminada con los focos sencillos que tenía colgado a cada lado de la puerta. Por aquellas rejas que limitaban la calle y el terreno bien construido se podía observar la silueta de una mujer de curvas bien formadas a través de la cortina blanca.

Ella esperaba a su cita con una copa de vino en la mano, se daba el valor necesario para cumplir con las expectativas de sus nuevas amigas. Quería pertenecer a ese grupo de señoritas tan renombrado y conocido como "las picaflor" aunque ella no se consideraba una picaflor, no le gustaba pasar de hombre en hombre o como ellas lo decían "de flor en flor", sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando al hombre más guapo y de baja reputación, el hombre que había roto más de un corazón a la vez.

El timbre de la casa sonó y el padre de la mujer apartó la vista del periódico, le dedicó una sonrisa pacífica a su hija.

― Ya está aquí ―se levantó del sofá tan cómodo en el que estaba sentado y se había calcado su figura.

Ella se bebió de golpe todo el contenido de la copa porque su padre ya se dirigía a la puerta para abrir al visitante.

― Papá ―dijo observando la copa vacía y antes de que abriera la puerta― ¿y si no le agrado?

― Socializa querida, solo es una cita y no una propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella miró con rareza a su padre, no podía creer el relajo que tenía su padre en cuanto a su primera salida con un hombre, al menos con un hombre de ese país donde se habían asentado.

― Bienvenido señor Sesshomaru ―le extendió la mano para saludarlo y luego invitarlo a pasar, pero Sesshomaru se negó y la mujer tuvo que dirigirse a la puerta para irse con su cita.

― Señor Sesshomaru ―sonrió lo más natural posible mientras bajaba la mirada para ver si tenía algún desperfecto en su vestido tallado a su figura.

― Señorita Kishimoto ―agarro su mano con suavidad para darle un simple beso.

― Que se diviertan ―sonrió el señor Kishimoto para empujar a su hija un poco a la salida ya que estaba tensa.

El recorrido en el auto lujoso era toda una tortura para ella porque el hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado no hablaba, no se escuchaba ni el sonido de su respiración; sin embargo, ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón con claridad. Los nervios le tenían dominada y el hombre a su lado era increíblemente guapo como para decir algo coherente.

Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en el camino y ponía más atención a los semáforos que la propia chica a su lado. Solo encontraba interesante a una mujer y su objetivo siempre seria protegerla de todo lo que podría venirse encima de ella.

― ¿A dónde vamos a cenar? ―hablo relajada pero apretaba la falda de su vestido.

― Ya vamos a llegar ―no respondió a su pregunta pero la oración que había formulado estaba hecha de la manera más cortante.

Ella miro las calles, los negocios de ventas, las personas e incluso los autos que estaban aparcados ahí, nada era lujoso y se veía corriente.

Aparcaron cerca de un callejón el cual no le causo ningún tipo de confianza, él le había ayudado a bajar del auto y con sus tacos de punta no pudo caminar sin tambalearse por cada adoquín maltratado que pisaba.

― ¿Vamos se cenar aquí? ―pregunto incrédula.

― ¿Tiene algún problema? ―dijo tranquilo y ofreciendo su mano para que se sujetara.

― No, no ―dijo desubicada y tratando de mantener su cabeza centrada en los adoquines.

Los manteles de la mesa no combinaban con la pintura de las paredes de ese restaurante, en la mesa faltaba un montón de cubiertos al cual estaba acostumbrada y no podía evitar notar que el empleado de ese lugar tenía mucho parecido con el propio Sesshomaru.

Se sentía extraña comiendo sola porque Sesshomaru no había probado bocado alguno, pero no entendía el por qué si la cena estaba deliciosa a pesar del lugar. El restaurante era pequeño y solo los dos estaban sentados en las escasas mesas del lugar con manteles rojos.

Cansada del silencio y molesta porque Sesshomaru no dejaba de verla a cada bocado que se metía a la boca dijo:

― ¿Hay algo que le moleste?

― No ―dijo y continúo observándola.

― No pretendo ser grosera, pero me parece de muy mal gusto que me observe comiendo cuando su plato está ahí al frente ―dejo a un lado los cubiertos.

― El reloj atrás de usted, señorita, es una antigüedad ―le respondió con simpleza.

Ella frunció el ceño porque tenía la impresión de que ese hombre arrogante no sabía ni su nombre y le estaba insinuando que se marcharan porque estaba muy vieja.

― ¿Le parece más interesante un reloj que mi propia presencia? ―dijo gruñona, pero Sesshomaru no respondió y con su silencio desespero más a la mujer― Buen provecho señor Sesshomaru ―se levando de la silla para dirigirse a la salida.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos para luego pararse e ir donde el mostrador.

― ¿Inuyasha aun tienes esa laptop disponible? ―pregunto sacando una caja de cigarrillos de su saco.

― ¿No vas a ir detrás de la mujer? ―le señalo con el dedo donde podía encontrar la dichosa laptop mientras comía un pudin de limón.

― Kagome, su nombre es Kagome ―se instaló en la mesa más cercana a un tomacorriente para conectar la laptop en caso de que la batería se agotara mientras trabajaba.

― No sabía que te gustara las rubias ―continúo Inuyasha con su cuestionario porque la última vez que había visto a Sesshomaru fue cuando se reencontró con Rin después de años y la única señal de vida que había dado desde entonces eran simples llamadas.

― Rin ―dijo ya con la vista fija en la laptop y los trabajos pendientes que tenía.

― ¿Qué con Rin? ―dijo nervioso Inuyasha y tratando de hacerse al despistado cuando su intensión desde el principio había sido sacar información a su hermano de lo que paso esa noche.

― Ella pronto volverá a ser un integrante más de la familia ―siguió concentrado en su trabajo a pesar de que Inuyasha ya estaba listo para protestar.

― ¡Ahg! ―se rasco la cabeza tratando de conseguir paciencia con su hermano― No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ―se volvió a rascar la cabeza con más fuerza y fue a sentarse en aquella mesa donde permanecía el plato sin haber sido probado―. No crees que es momento de terminar lo que sea que hayan empezado.

― No ―empezó a transcribir datos.

― Sesshomaru deja tu obsesión con ella. Te va a arruinar ―Inuyasha se quitó el delantal que tenía para luego ponerse la chaqueta y una gorra.

― Llévate las llaves del coche ―dijo Sesshomaru concentrado en su trabajo y depositando las llaves en la mesa.

― ¿Y que se supone que hare con ellas? ―bufo Inuyasha molesto por el poco valor que tenían sus palabras frente a Rin.

― Conducir ―hablo con tanta lentitud que Inuyasha se sintió retrasado.

― No fumes dentro del restaurante y no olvides echar seguro a la puerta cuando te vayas.

― Uhmmm ―afirmo Sesshomaru sin alguna importancia porque las recomendaciones estaban demás. Era una persona bastante ordenada y con solo ver los platos no recogidos en la mesa le nacía un impulso de llevarlos a la cocina y lavarlos.

Inuyasha salió del lugar todo enfurruñado porque sus pensamiento volaban a aquella posibilidad de que Sesshomaru había vuelto a fumar por culpa de Rin, camino por el callejón dando zancadas y cuando llego al auto se adentró velozmente para encender la música y empezar a jalarse lo cabellos.

― ¡Ah! ―Kagome estaba con la boca abierta por haber sido ignorada y eso que se había acomodado notoriamente en el callejón para no pasar desapercibida.

― Oye ―golpeo con fuerza la ventana― Oye, tú ―golpeo con tanta fuerza que todos ya la estaban viendo ―. Baja la ventana grosero.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―bajo la ventana Inuyasha que aun llevaba el gorro que cubría su cara.

― ¿Qué quiero? ―bufo mucho más molesta que antes― Que me lleves a casa desgraciado.

― Toma un taxi.

― Que cruel ―empezó a gimotear Kagome y con los ojos brillosos se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al callejón.

― Bien, bien ―dijo Inuyasha hastiado―. Entra.

Kagome entro toda gustosa en el auto y una vez dentro dijo:

― Si tiene sentimientos, animal ―acomodo su cartera para tapar sus piernas de ese vestido corto que usaba.

― ¿Po-po-por qué me insultas? ―dijo Inuyasha nervioso al ver que esa mujer tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

― ¡Eh! ―le miro divertida e ignoro la vestimenta que llevaba el hombre― ¿ahora le parezco atractiva?

― Claro que no transformer ―miro a otro lado.

― Explica el significado de transformer ―dijo molesta.

― Cabello teñido, quintal de maquillaje en la cara, pestañas postizas y brasear con relleno ―dijo Inuyasha dando un examen minucioso al cuerpo de la chica― Además…

Kagome tapo la boca de Inuyasha con las manos.

― ¡Basta! ―dijo temblando y con el mismo sentimiento que había sentido cuando salió de casa― Ya no hables y solo llévame a casa ―retiro sus manos de la boca de Inuyasha solo para mirar fijamente el callejón vacío y oscuro.

Inuyasha vislumbro un deje de tristeza en el rostro de la chica y sin saber a dónde dirigirse observo a donde la chica miraba.

― ¿No vas arrancar? Tú me trajiste y créeme que me hubiera marchado de aquí si no fuera porque olvide poner la billetera, el celular, las llaves y el estuche de maquillaje ―lagrimeo al decir la últimas palabras―. No sé ni para que traje el bolso si esta vacío ―hablo con una voz quebrada.

Su inseguridad y ganas de querer encajar en ese mundo nuevo le dificultaban la vida a tal grado que no podía contener aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El mudarse de su querido Japón para acabar en otro continente donde parecía no encajar por más que lo intentara la desesperaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se tiño el cabello para parecer a aquellas rubias que abundaban en el lugar y a pesar de que tenía los ojos color azul naturalmente, un regalo de su madre antes de marcharse con su nueva pareja, sus ojos rasgados y color de piel delataban su procedencia.

― ¿Por qué decidiste salir conmigo si no vas a dirigirme la palabra señor Sesshomaru? ―siguió con la mirada perdida en callejón empedrado.

― Inuyasha ―dijo inmediatamente él para corregir el error de la muchacha, mismo error que él había cometido al no presentarse.

― ¿Inuyasha? ―le dirigió una mirada curiosa y en su cabeza ya se formulaban posibles respuestas a la relación de ambos.

― Es mi hermano ―dijo para aclarar sus dudas― y si mi hermano decidió salir contigo supongo que te debe considerar muy diferente a las demás que se le han ofrecido ―se mordió la lengua por decir otra vez palabras crueles.

Kagome le miro con un semblante de molestia, pero relajo aquellas facciones por las siguientes palabras que escucho.

― ¿A dónde te llevo? ―Inuyasha observo que ya no tenía los ojos lloros y esos zafiros que tenía como ojos eran muy preciosos.

Kagome le explico a donde debían llegar y como Inuyasha no se ubicaba el lugar preciso por más explicación que le daba ella, ambos tuvieron una conversación amena de porque tenía ese nombre cada calle que cruzaban mientras ella le contaba la diferencia entre Japón y ese lugar.

…

El mostrador y las puertas de vidrio temblado en dirección a la calle concurrida exponían todos aquellos diseños que se realizaba a pedido. Los maniquís vestían ropas de tela fina y bastante caras para alguien con recursos limitados.

Los primeros tres pisos expresaban toda ese variedad de vestidos, blusas, poleras, faldas, camisas entre otros que ofrecía el lugar y en los últimos pisos estaba todo el personal que se encarga de realizar esas vestimentas tan finas a pedido.

Era una empresa pequeña que por años había permanecido en la misma condición, a veces la empresa solo sobrevivía por hacer recortes de personal y aumentar horas extras a sus empleados con un aumento de sueldo que ni recompensaba esas horas extra.

En aquellos pisos cada quien se encarga de atender al cliente que le asignaban y realizaba junto con su grupo la respectiva vestidura.

Rin terminaba de anotar apuntes en la libreta de las medidas de aquella adolescente que quería un vestido de quinceañera. Ya se había confundido más de una vez al día en anotar la medida exacta y su libreta que tenía tantos rayones por los errores que demostraba lo distraída que se encontraba.

Sesshomaru había desaparecido de la nada y los mensajes diarios que le llegaban cada noche habían quedado en el pasado de los días transcurridos.

Rin hasta había leído los periódicos preocupada de que quizás le habría pasado algo y por ello se debía su ausencia, necesitaba saber de él, pero no solo ella necesita su presencia sino también Risel. La pequeña niña le preguntaba cada noche si había llamado el señor Cuis Cuis porque había visto como ambos intercambiaron números antes de despedirse en ese centro comercial. Pero en realidad no habían intercambiado números, al contrario, Rin le había mandado un mensaje de amenaza que gustosamente Sesshomaru respondió con tres puntos suspensivos.

― Listo ―dijo Rin mostrando una sonrisa amistosa.

― Quiero un vestido original y tallado a mi figura ―le dijo la adolescente.

― De acuerdo ―tomo su libreta para anotar aquellas palabras.

― Que no sea un vestido vulgar por favor ―dijo su madre― mejor si el largo es unos centímetros más abajo de las rodillas.

― Mamá ―se quejó adolescente.

Rin se rio de la escena y despejando toda esa preocupación que sentía.

― Sera un vestido sexy y conservador señora ―dijo para tranquilizar a ambas.

Esa madre y adolescente era uno de sus mejores clientes y siempre que recurrían a la tienda para sus servicios siempre pedían ser atendidos por Rin.

― Ya estarás en mi lugar cuando la pequeña Risel crezca ―dijo la señora toda dramática.

― Cuando Risel crezca yo le daré unos excelentes consejos de moda ―miro a su mamá―. Lo que pasa es que ni tú ni mamá saben vestirse ―señalo con el dedo a ambas.

― La mujer que no sabe nada de moda va a pagarte el vestido ―dijo la señora.

― Y por ello cerrare mi boca ―dijo precavida la adolescente y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rin despidió a ambas con cariño para empezar a observar el diseño que había escogido la adolescente, pero su cabeza seguía revoloteando en Sesshomaru.

Las horas laborales habían terminado y el día se había perdido por pensar tanto en Sesshomaru que no avanzo casi nada en el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Caminaban por la calle oscura de la parada de bus y el cielo ahora despejado de aquellas nubes negras se habían retirado para lanzar su furia a otro sector. A Rin le gustaría tener la cabeza igual de despejada que el cielo con estrellas visibles, pero cada vez que trataba de apartar a Sesshomaru de su cabeza siempre había algo que le recordara su presencia.

― Bien, no queda de otra ―dijo nerviosa y observando como Risel iba saltando de charquito en charquito con sus botas, la lluvia había dejado charcos de agua en las calles irregulares por las que vivía.

― Risel ―grito para que su hija no se alejara tanto, pero Risel dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba su madre para apoyar su cabeza en el vientre de Rin en el abrazo acogedor que le daba.

― ¿Si mami? ―pregunto hiperactiva.

― Que no te alejes mucho mi amor ―dijo en voz bajita mientras alisaba los cabellos de Risel, parecía que su hija tenía un agudo sentido para predecir las emociones de su madre y el abrazo le provocaba seguridad en sus siguientes acciones―. Necesito comprar crédito para el teléfono ―le explico a la niña que le observaba pidiendo respuesta.

― ¿Llamaras al señor Cuis cuis? ―dijo la niña dando círculos alrededor de Rin.

― Ahmmm ―Rin se quedó sin habla como todas las veces que lo mencionaba su hija.

― ¿Sera a papá? ―dijo más animada la niña.

Rin se quedó más callada y se limitó a ingresar con Risel agarrada de su mano a aquella pequeña tienda que había en el barrio.

Ambas habían salido de la tienda con una cara sonriente porque les gustaba hablar con la señora que atendía. Rin había comprado una tarjeta para recargar su teléfono y Risel había salido con una empanada en mano que le había regalado la abuelita que atendía el lugar y le tenía aprecio como si fuera su propia nieta.

Con el teléfono cargado en mano y Risel volviendo a revisar todos los objetos que llevaría a la escuela cada noche que llegaban a casa no se podía determinar cuál de las dos estaba más nerviosa por cada minuto que transcurría a un hecho necesario.

― No puede ser tan complicado ―miro su lista de contactos―. Vamos Rin, vamos hazlo por ambas ―se dijo a si misma marcando el número de Sesshomaru Fleming.

El teléfono timbraba, pero nadie respondía. Con tres llamadas realizadas y una sola respuesta dejo de insistir para abrazar a su hija que la miraba con curiosidad, con esos ojos ampliamente abiertos en un presentimiento de que sucedería algo.

― Es un bastardo ―dijo entre dientes y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar la cena―. Que deseas cenar mi dulce nena ―dijo alegre jalando las mejilla de Risel.

― Espagata ―dijo balbuceando la niña que trataba de alejar las manos de su mamá y cuando consiguió rescatar sus mejillas de las peligrosas manos de su madre dijo― Espagueti.

― No ―negó Rin moviendo la cabeza―, luego sueñas con payasos y no puedo maquillarme después por el susto que te causo ―se rio.

― Entonces quiero una empanada ―inflo sus mejillas en un puchero de resignación.

― Uhmmm… que tal pan integral con… ―miro su pequeña cocina― leche y una cucharada de miel ―le pregunto revisando si había algo más que podía ofrecer que no sea con espagueti.

― ¿Tendrá espinacas? ―pregunto la niña con una mirada aguda, esa mirada que usaba cuando hacia tratos.

Rin miro si tenía espinacas en sus cestas donde usualmente acomodaba las escasas verduras porque como no paraba en casa casi todo el día y comprar verduras era un desperdicio.

― Si ―afirmo Rin emocionada de haber llegado a un acuerdo con su hija.

Risel de la euforia que le causo el tono de voz de su mamá fue corriendo a la habitación donde descansaba en la cama su conejo de felpa favorito para después hablar con su mamá mientras ella calentaba la leche.

El teléfono de Rin sonaba y sonaba en la cama donde yacía abandonado mientras madre e hija hablan de programas televisivos que habían pasado cuando estaban en la costuraría.

― Hora de dormir ―dijo Rin animada y despreocupada después de tomar ese vaso de leche. La leche había conseguido despejar su cabeza y le provocaba un sueño que gustosamente su cama aplacaría, durmiendo al lado de su hija.

― Pero no tengo sueño ―volvió a inflamar sus mejillas.

― Mañana te llevare donde tía Sango y sabes que las gemelas necesitaran tu energía.

― ¿Por qué no me llevas con el señor Cuis Cuis? ―dijo apretando su peluche y mirando abajo, con la cara angustiada de aquel hombre que le había prometido volver a verla.

― Porque el señor Cuis Cuis esta o… ―pero callo la siguiente palabra. No quería volver a repetir esas palabras nunca más a su hija. "Ahora no Risel, papá está ocupado", no pronunciaría esas palabras que seguramente le traerían recuerdos muy amargos a ambas.

― Esta ocupado ―complemento la niña mirando el piso y sonriendo levente―, igual que papá lo está todo el tiempo.

― Risel ―pronuncio débilmente y en todo el silencio que se había formado Rin escucho su teléfono timbrar.

Unas esperanzas amenazadoras crecieron en su interior que salió corriendo para agarrar el teléfono y responder velozmente.

― ¿Hola? ―dijo sin mirar quien llamaba.

― Señora Fleming a que debo su frialdad ―dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la laptop.

― Quiero algo tierno ―alcanzo a decir toda esperanzada y estas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Sesshomaru que aparto el teléfono de su oreja porque no creía haber escuchado bien.

― ¿Que sucede? ―dijo concentrado en escuchar las siguientes palabras, pero lo único que escucho fue una voz chillona de una niña.

― ¿Señor Cuis Cuis? ―dijo asustada.

― Pequeña Risel ―cambio el tono de voz percibiendo que había asustado a la niña.

― Señor Cuis Cuis ―dijo más animada.

Rin se sentó en la silla más próxima para luego sonreír al ver la cara de Risel resplandeciente ante cada respuesta que daba a Sesshomaru. Entendía algunas preguntas que hacia Sesshomaru a Risel simplemente por las respuestas que daba la pequeña, pero había otras que no entendía porque se limitan a un simple "no" o "si".

― Vivo en el barrio Jemax ―dijo la niña pataleando de emoción en la silla―. Si, afuera de la ciudad.

― Risel ―se quejó Rin al escuchar esa respuesta.

― ¿Mamá? ―separo el teléfono de la oreja para verla perpleja.

― Recuerda que mañana veras a las gemelas ―dijo tratando de contener el disgusto que sentía porque Sesshomaru se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Risel.

Risel asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Sesshomaru cariñosamente, básicamente le grito por el teléfono con su voz aguda para luego cortar la llamada. Le devolvió el teléfono a su mamá y se fue a la cama saltando con su conejo en manos.

Rin acompaño a la saltarina para arrullarla en la cama hasta que se quedara dormida, ella se quedaría un poco más de tiempo para lavar algunos trastes en la cocina, pero la verdad le urgía hacer algo porque el sueño lo había perdido completamente.

Lavaba las tazas concentrada en sí debería llamarlo y aun con espuma en las manos miro su teléfono, movió su cabeza en una negativa para despejar sus pensamientos y así terminar lo que había empezado.

Se secaba las manos para seguir con la mirada obsesiva en el teléfono que acabo sujetando en sus manos para luego salir de casa, pero antes se aseguró que Risel estuviera completamente dormida.

Llamo a Sesshomaru, quien respondió inmediatamente.

― Tardaste ―le reprocho y miro su reloj de mano para ver cuantos minutos había tardado en decidir que le volvería a llamar.

― ¿Esperabas que te llamara? ―argumento nerviosa y caminando de un lado para el otro por el pasillo en el cual las puertas de los otros inquilinos no mostraban vida de las luces apagadas.

― Evidentemente ―respondió con una obviedad que provocaba irritabilidad.

― Abusaste de la confianza de Risel ―dijo Rin buscando una conversación.

― Olvidare la dirección si lo deseas ―Rin se silenció abruptamente porque muy en fondo de ella desea verlo.

― Olvídala ―respondió Rin un poco decepciona por el curso que seguía la plática.

― Si quieres verme solo dilo Rin ―dijo Sesshomaru mirando desde la ventana del alto edificio en el que vivía.

― Uhmmm ―logro contestar.

― Pídemelo Rin ―dijo lentamente, incitándola a sacar una respuesta de esos labios.

― Sabes que no te pediría eso ―miro la noche estrellada desde su posición.

― Iré a verte ―afirmo Sesshomaru, pero antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada Rin respondió.

― Salgamos ―sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo por pronunciar tales palabras―, te-te debo…

― Un beso ―complemento Sesshomaru tranquilo.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo sorprendida Rin― Yo nunca prometí algo parecido.

― Son los intereses por pasarme con Risel sin avisar.

― Pero… pero ―trato de defenderse.

― ¿Quieres que suba los intereses señora Fleming? ―levanto las cejas divertido.

― ¡Señora! ―pronuncio como si fuera un escándalo, a sus veinticinco y con una hija todavía se negaba a aceptar la palabra "señora" que la identificaba.

― Fleming ―complemento otra vez Sesshomaru queriendo picarla.

― Que tenga muy buenas noches señor Fleming ―dijo Rin divertida y sintiendo el impulso de saltar sobre Sesshomaru si lo viera en persona.

― Que descanse señora Fleming ―espero a que ella colgara la llamada.

Se dirigió a la laptop y miro aquella taza de café vacía sobre la mesa, se sentó en la silla y dirigió su mirada a la cubierta de pintura gris clara que tenía. Poso su mano en una de las cajas del escritorio y sin más la abrió para observar un anillo fuera de su empaque.

* * *

!Buenos días, tardes y noches! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo después de pelear conmigo misma para decidir cómo será el siguiente. xD

Antes que nada… **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES Y MAMACITAS!** Porque algunas ya somos madres y otras somos madres en potencia. :D

Bueno después de 130 días incluso yo me desespere por actualizar Crónicas (Si, le llamare "Crónicas" porque me da flojera decir el nombre completo de la historia xD), pero más desesperante fue descubrir que me he estado equivocando en los años y edades de los personajes. Trate de solucionarlo, pero el error sigue ahí. ._.

Dejando eso de lado… ahora… ahora…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Mis hermosas señoritas por comentar la historia, gracias por sus alentadoras palabras **Lili,** **Carmenjp,** **Meyvis,** **Judas Morrison** **, Guest.** Ya saben que ustedes son la esperanza de la historia, porque el día que me siento sin ganas leo sus reviews y la energía emana con nuevas ideas. Sin embargo, esa no es excusa para olvidar a quienes siguen y tienen agregado a sus favoritos la historia o los que leen en secreto, les doy las gracias chicas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. :D

 **Lili:** Me alegra que no haya problema en entender los flashback y estoy de acuerdo contigo, esos dos son raros y lo siguen siendo en presente. xD

Por cierto también me alegra que tengas algo más de tiempo ahora, es complicado tener deberes y a la vez querer hacer lo que te gusta y luego quedar sin tiempo.

 **Meyvis:** Aun sigo conmocionada porque hayas leído la historia y resaltaras al condenado conejo Cuis Cuis.

 **Guest:** Hice todo lo posible para actualizar cuanto antes y espero que la historia te siga llamando la atención con este nuevo capítulo.


	5. Separados y enlazados

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

Que puedo decir, soy un caso perdido, pero bien perdido jajjajaajaj xD

 _ **Separados y enlazados**_

 _9 años atrás_

Tantos lugares para crear un momento especial, tantos escenarios vividos, y solo uno llega a convertirse en el más preciado de su corazón.

La plaza con jardineras descuidadas y secas, seco como el hombre que la abrazaba, no era el escenario más hermoso, sin embargo, era el más recordado. A unas cuadras de su casa, Rin sentía que esa despedida sería un principio a algo más grande, los finales existen, pero ellos serían la excepción al aventurado mundo de la espera.

El tiempo no le importaba, menos la opinión de los demás. Ella podía asegurar que solo necesitaba de meses para decir con toda seguridad que había conocido el amor, amaba a Sesshomaru y su maldito sarcasmo, su temperamento y rigidez cuando decidía algo.

El cálido abrazo la reconfortaba y hacía oprimir su corazón hasta el punto de llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban una vez más en esa semana el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru cerraba los ojos ante los leves gimoteos de Rin, acariciaba su cabeza y esporádicamente le daba un beso en la cabeza oculta sobre su pecho. Ella podría ser fuerte, podría decirle que no está llorando y solo babea su camisa más de mil veces, pero Rin era el ser que más deseaba proteger.

― Estas muy sensible ―articulo Sesshomaru para alejarla un poco de su pecho.

― Es la regla ―se defendió Rin volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

― Entiendo ―revolvió el cabello de ella―, en días soleados debes lloriquear, ya que las nubes no lo hacen ―sonrió levemente cuando Rin dejo de gimotear y abrió los ojos como si pensará detenidamente sus palabras.

― No, no ―Rin negó con la cabeza efusivamente―. Me refiero a que estoy en temporada de fresas ―miro a los ojos dorados.

― Cuando llora gusta de comer fresas ―dijo Sesshomaru lentamente, como si tomara una nota mental.

― Tengo a mi barón sanguinario… ―anuncio desesperada, olvidando toda aquella tristeza por un momento― entre las piernas ―complemento avergonzada.

― Menstruación ―objeto ante las mejillas sonrosadas en las cuales ya no se podía observar ni rastro de lágrimas pero si unos ojos muy irritados.

― ¡Sesshomaru! ―grito escondiendo el rostro de las chicas que la observaban mientras pasaban por la plaza― Esas cosas no se anuncian.

― Lo sé ―habló Sesshomaru con un deje de frescura que usualmente no se caracterizaba en su escruta voz.

― ¿Entonces? ―reclamo Rin, minuciosa a cualquier gesto que expresara él, cualquiera expresión que ella pudiera guardar en su baúl de los recuerdos.

― Es interesante ―observo el brillo de los ojos chocolate―, conocer los nombres que le enseñaras a nuestra hija cuando le venga ―se tomó un tiempo para luego decir― temporada de fresas.

― Barón sanguinario, barón sanguinario ―corrigió Rin avergonzada y dándose tiempo para recomponerse al súbito sonrojo que se había apoderado de ella― ¿Cu-cual hija? ―complemento para apretar los bíceps de Sesshomaru, nerviosa de escuchar una respuesta favorable.

Sesshomaru froto el vientre de Rin insinuándole a la criatura que traerían juntos en un futuro. Él había descubierto que era la joven con la que quería envejecer en su vida y por supuesto tener hijos. Ella era todo lo que deseaba poseer, hasta la más mínima partícula. Cada suspiro y sonrojo le pertenecían solo a él, como él solo pertenecía a ella.

― Imaginaria ―rio Rin sintiéndose feliz. Le emocionaba que él igual pensará en un futuro con ella.

La obsesión de posesión de Sesshomaru recompensaba su hambre de ambición de ella. Rin disfrutaba de que él hablara de un "siempre juntos" sin miramientos. La hacía sentir única, realizada. Por esa firmeza ella nunca dudaba ante las chicas que se acercaban a él y le entregaban sus números mientras ella permanecía cerca de él como lapa.

― ¿Continuaras con la idea de estudiar administración de empresas? ―pregunto Rin agarrando la mano de Sesshomaru.

― Si ―afirmo para enlazar sus dedos con los de ella―. No cambiare de opinión Rin.

― Ni siquiera te gusta estar atrapado en una oficina ―arguyo ella.

Ambos se pararon para comenzar una lenta caminata a la casa residencial donde Rin vivía.

― Es lo mismo que una cocina ―dijo Sesshomaru mirando el semáforo de la calle que apuntaba color rojo.

― No es lo mismo ―protesto Rin.

Rin sentía que sus propias ambiciones habían cegado a Sesshomaru. Él amaba la cocina y le dedicaba más tiempo que ningún otro, era su afición y su medio de relajo. Sesshomaru era el hombre más desinteresado que había conocido, inteligente y habilidoso, pero realizaba las cosas bajo una monotonía que no iluminaba su vida, muy diferente a cuando realizaba la mezcla base de limón para un soufflé.

Rin lo había observado y alegaba que era la única que lo conocía realmente, la única con la que abría su limitado vocablo para expresarse, pero no solo se expresaba con más palabras sino también con postres. El pastel de zanahoria y cobertura de chocolate había sido tan delicioso, que los sabores se mezclaron a la perfección en su refinado paladar.

― Rin ―llamo la atención de la chica que miraba una calle opuesta a la que se dirigían―, no te preocupes.

― Te es tan fácil decirlo ―replico Rin mirando ahora los pastos que crecían entre los adoquines―. Te iras hoy y…

― Y me escribirás sin falta ―demando Sesshomaru.

― Quisiera estar contigo hoy en la estación.

Sesshomaru conservo el silencio.

La vida solía ser más complicada para algunos. Rin detestaba el trabajo de su madre y odiaba trabajar para los padres de Tina, un matrimonio muy peculiar. "Negocio Familiar", así lo nombraban los padres de Tina y como única sucesora debía aprender a detalle cada aspecto.

Tina era dulce, tímida y cobarde, jamás tendría la firmeza de Rin, la determinación para retar a los clientes problemáticos y defender a las más jóvenes de cualquier maltrato.

― Recuerda que los dieciocho es tu edad deseada ―pronunció después del basto silencio.

― ¿Vendrás a verme? ―volvió a preguntar Rin por enésima vez.

― Siempre ―hablo Sesshomaru para dar un ligero apretón a la mano de Rin.

― ¿Y a Inuyasha?

― Tal vez algún día ―dijo indiferente.

Sesshomaru sentía cierto desapego a su hermano menor y madrastra. Los catorce años que había vivido con ambos no eran suficientes para acostumbrarse, pero su padre era feliz, y le bastaba ver a una familia felizmente escandalosa cada noche.

― Eres su ejemplo a seguir ―dijo Rin limpiando los restos de lágrimas suprimidas. No quería pasar su último día en melancolía aunque ya lo había demostrado ampliamente.

― No es bueno acatando órdenes.

― Porque no es un perro ―rio Rin al recordar a un Inuyasha de doce años agarrando la bufanda de Sesshomaru, mientras este caminaba sin miramientos.

― Tampoco es humano ―aclaro a unos pasos de llegar a la casa de Rin― ¿Le has visto hacer rabietas?

― Las cuales no haría si dejaras de molestarlo ―dijo Rin dando un suave golpe en el hombro de Sesshomaru con su mano libre.

Rin miro la pintura desgastada del viejo y bajo edificio.

― Estaré en el lenocinio con madame Rouse hasta las…

― Lo sé ―Sesshomaru agarro en sus palmas las mejillas rosadas―. No te estoy reprochando nada.

― Es una lástima que no sea como en las películas. Corro hasta la estación del tren, me quedo sin aire y tú no subes al tren, te quedas conmigo para abrazarme y besarme… Termina el cuento, la historia.

Sesshomaru le dio un cálido beso a la amarga boca de Rin. Los labios rojizos se veían un poco inflamados por la sesión de besos que se habían brindado en el transcurso de la tarde.

La mochila que cargaba Sesshomaru se vio abierta una vez más y de está salió un bowl con tapa.

― Pensé que ya nos habíamos comido todos los aperitivos ―rio sonrojada al recordar que se había comido los postres dulces y salados con lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas hasta estallarse en los propios postres.

Todo el día se había encargo de llorar sin parar. Apenas tenían unos meses juntos, pero dolía. Nadie creería que solo hace falta unos meses para saber que no habría otra persona más.

― Cómelo de regreso a casa ―dijo Sesshomaru pensando de que reconfortaría―. Te dará fuerzas.

Sesshomaru creía que cuando Rin se sentía triste comía más porque era su manera de recuperar fuerzas, de creer que no importaba que tan duro fuera el día de todas formas llegaría la noche para dar fin a tus aflicciones.

Rin no lloraba por su partida, sino por todo el miedo que sentía. Antes de él, ella simplemente dejaba de lado toda emoción y se centraba en sus objetivos, en sus ambiciones. Él no era diferente a ella, antes de ella, él era indiferente a sentimientos externos, solo le importaba el bienestar de su padre y con reticencia el bienestar de su madre y hermano.

Rin sentía miedo al ya no tener donde confesar la culpabilidad que sentía cuando ofrecía a una chica nueva ¿de dónde vino? ¿A dónde irá? Cuando el catalogo sea renovado y solo se quedaran las chicas más solicitadas.

Rouse Leila tenía años en el negocio y el humo del cigarrillo esparcido en la cara de Rin le recordaba aquellas palabras de: _si no te gusta bien puedes tomar su lugar._

― Te voy a extrañar ―dijo Rin al rodear con sus brazos la espalda ancha.

― Esperare tu mensaje cuando termines con tu trabajo ―ordenó mientras correspondía al abrazo.

La noche había llegado y mientras Tina rendía exámenes para entrar a la universidad, Sesshomaru abordaba un tren que le llevaría a la ciudad Liveri, donde realizaría sus respectivos estudios.

Rin miro el reloj en su muñeca debajo del mostrador. Esperaba que todo saliera bien para Tina y Sesshomaru. Tina estaba arriesgado mucho, si sus padres se enteraban de su actuar… podría perder sus sueños esa misma noche y Sesshomaru había decidido estudiar administración de empresas antes que gastronomía.

Decisiones y elecciones, buenas o malas, al final la vida se tornaba alrededor de ellas.

Rin junto las palmas extendidas a modo de oración y pido que ese año trascurriera con agilidad, que el subsiguiente año descubriera su afición, su habilidad y pasión para algo, al igual que Sesshomaru había descubierto su amor por la cocina.

― ¿Rezando? ―dijo un hombre que estaba ingresando por la puerta― ¿Tú? ―habló con soberbia.

― Joven Lémery ―saludó Rin en un tono de voz cordial―. Fue un día ajetreado ―respondió a la indirecta pregunta y juzgamiento de su religión.

― ¿Cómo el colegio puede mantenerte ocupada? ―carraspeó Kohaku, que había entrado detrás de Blemir.

Rin quiso responder a Kohaku, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca.

― Así que estudias ―argumento sorprendido Blemir.

― No deseo ocuparme de esto toda la vida ―dijo Rin sin interés y distribuyendo un catálogo con las chicas a ambos.

― "Esto" ―salió una sonora burla―. Que despectiva Leila, para un oficio que realiza tu madre ―termino de burlarse Blemir.

― La chica de aquí ―indico con su dedo índice a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel algo morena. La joven posaba sentada en un catre con sábanas color morado, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas mostraban el pubis afeitado― es Whisky, totalmente limpia y con exámenes médicos.

Ambos chicos, Kohaku y Blemir, observaron el esmalte color piel de la uña de Rin.

― Otra ―ordenó Blemir.

Rin miro con suspicacia al joven que adoraba ver los catálogos, pero nunca recurría a la atención de alguna de ellas.

Ojeo las páginas hasta encontrar a otra chica.

― Ella es Brandy, tiene gran habilidad con la lengua ―su dedo índice paso a sus labios que permanecían ligeramente inflamados―. Brandy acepta…

― Besos ―dijo Blemir al observar una pequeña marca rojiza en los labios de Leila―, mordidas quizás.

― Nada de marcas a las chicas ―arguyo Rin con una mirada feroz a Blemir―, ellas aman su libertad ―concluyo Rin para no mencionar lo mucho que le molestaba a otros clientes ver a su invitada con marcas.

― Igual que a ti ―objeto Blemir suspicaz a cada mínima expresión de la joven que se hacía rogar hasta con un número telefónico.

La noche había pasado sin alguna novedad. Tina regreso después de su examen y apenas podía mantener una conversación fluida con Rin. Para Tina había sido un día de locura y ver a Blemir sentado en el sofá, indiferente a su presencia, solo la llenaba de un nervosismo incontrolable. El ser ignorada podía significar una gran ventaja para alguien tímida, pero para Tina no, ella desea con anhelo la misma atención que daba Blemir a Rin.

El sofá en el que se recostaba cómodamente y la marca mullida que dejaba en él solo para darle otro sorbo al café con crema que Rin depositaba causaba un piquete de ira, como una abeja que picaba en una piel ya amoratada.

― Más café ―demando el hombre con una taza en mano.

― Si gustas…―dubito Rin al ver a Tina compungida en una esquina del mostrador― puedes ir tú ahora.

― Descuida ―dijo con una sonrisa forzada―. Yo no hago los mejores cafés.

― El café que le doy no lleva azúcar ―susurro en el oído de Tina.

Un pequeña risa se asomó en el rostro de Tina que logro que Blemir la mirara con una frialdad que provocaba sonrojos en su tímido ser.

― No hagas esperar al extraño cliente ―empujo a Tina para animarla a que le sirviera un café.

Aquel hombre era soberbio y terco, podía tener la taza media hora en mano con tal que alguien se la agarrara. Blemir con un mal genio se daba el tiempo de esperar a su amigo Kohaku y además campeón al extraño cliente porque aunque no solicitara el servicio de alguna prostituta si quería una taza de café con crema y compañía de una mujer, algo que pagaba muy bien y sin tocar con descaro ni un solo pelo de quien le sirviera.

 _Presente_

 _Otoño, finales de Marzo del año en curso_

Un mes extremadamente tranquilo estaba a punto de culminar, sin novedad o escandalo la gente dejaba de comprar los exclusivos de la revista _Corazón en Vanidad_.

Rin no culpaba a la glamorosa revista por tener ese mes bajos ingresos, simplemente ese mes había sido el más tranquilo desde que inicio el año.

La revista _Corazón en Vanidad_ solo recurría a noticias pasadas del mes de febrero, que las seguían como detectives al asecho, esperando algún minúsculo detallito que poder contar a sus lectores.

― Wow ―Rin cerro el ejemplar de la semana pasada―. Sango ―se dijo así misma, impresionada de que leyera ese tipo de dramas.

Miro el reloj de mano y las calles amplias para ubicarse por donde iba más o menos.

― Veamos ―abrió otra vez el ejemplar y esta vez dirigió sus ojos a los artículos que había rayado Sango con resaltador―. Estas niñas ―rio al encontrar la imagen de un hombre musculoso con una pegatina de unicornio colada en la cabeza.

― Parada Mihtr ―anuncio el conductor del bus.

Rin guardo la revista en su bolso y sujeto en brazos su ligero abrigo.

Las calles se llenaban de gente apresurada con dirección a su trabajo o al menos eso observaba cada vez que se adentra a la ciudad para cumplir con su labor diaria de la cual dependía ella y su hermosa hija.

En ocasiones elevaba la cabeza para ver los edificios enormes que ocultaban al sol y se frotaba los brazos frecuentemente para calentarlos. La ligera camisa no la calentaba en absoluto, pero si usaba algo más abrigador no soportaría el calor de mediodía.

― Llegue ―dijo una vez dentro de la cafetería.

― ¡Fantástico! ―exclamo la chica que terminaba de limpiar la mesa― Hoy será una mañana intranquila.

― ¿Ya desembolsaron las empresas?

― Todas, menos la muestra ―anuncio Karen que daba vuelta al letrero que decía "cerrado" para cambiarlo a "abierto".

― Que novedad ―carcajeo Rin.

No había novedad, ni en ese aspecto de su vida. Sesshomaru desapareció otra vez y lo último que supo de él fue la llamada en donde hablaron de una cita sin día, lugar y hora. Lo poco que sabía de él era atreves de los periódicos que siempre compraba su jefe y depositaba en la mesa para quien gustará leer un poco en sus tiempos libres.

Cada vez que veía el rostro de Sesshomaru le entran ganas de estrujar el periódico, hacerlo bolita y tirarlo a la basura donde correspondía, donde debía estar y no debía salir de ahí. Pero, no podía exigir a Sesshomaru algo que no le correspondía, sin embargo, le dolía ver la cara de Risel, ese rostro que expresaba desilusión cada vez que iban al centro comercial para buscar al hombre que le había invitado un helado.

― Rin ―llamo una chica que regresaba con una charola llena de platillos y tazas sucias― Rin ―volvió a llamar.

― ¿Ummm? ―vio la cara morena de Karen.

― Tu celular ―señaló con la mirada el mandil verde limón que usaba Rin mientras Karen depositaba la charola en el mesón ya vacío por todos los platillos, tazas y vasos que Rin había lavado.

Rin contesto el celular inmediatamente, esperando que fuera Sesshomaru.

― Hola ―se escucharon unos gritos que Karen debió escuchar solo como chillidos inentendibles.

― No entiendo ―respondió Rin.

― Pues si te digo que no entiendo es porque no sé de qué hablas ―cambio el celular a la otra oreja y con su mano disponible se froto la oreja de los gritos que había recibido.

― ¿Cómo sabes de él? ―Karen vio a Rin abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

― Sango ―arguyo molesta―. Si hubiera pasado algo de todas formas no te lo contaría.

Rin guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su falda y miro otra vez el reloj de mano, ya faltaba poco para que terminara su turno y fuera a recoger a la escuela a su hija.

Una mañana más de la semana había culminado perfectamente. El Sachet de jugo iba por sus últimas gotas mientras Rin apretaba al máximo para exprimirlo. La calle empinada siempre la dejaba sedienta y con la esperanza de llegar pronto a la sombra provocada por las ramas de los árboles que sobresalían de los muros de la escuela, Rin corrió. En su espera se encontraba una Risel que cantaba vivaracha junto con dos gemelas que no terminaban de dar giros al poste de luz donde se apoyaba una Sango molesta y señalándole la revista _Corazón en Vanidad._

― No me lo puedo creer ―arguyo Sango buscando una página en específico―. Eres más masoquista que mi propio hermano.

Rin llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sango y se inclinó para besar a su hija que ya tenía los brazos extendidos, luego beso a las gemelas y para terminar saludo a Sango.

― Ahora si ―agarro la revista y sin tener que leer nada se horrorizo.

― Te perdono ―dijo velozmente Sango al ver la reacción de Rin.

― No tienen derecho ―se quejó Rin inmediatamente.

― ¡Oh! Si que lo tienen. Él es adinerado y tú no ―justifico Sango.

― Que manera de bajarme de las nubes ―carcajeo Rin―. Bueno, que amarillista resulto _Corazón en Vanidad._

Rin miro las fotografías de ella y Sesshomaru cuando se reencontraron en Navidad, las fotografías de una rubia agarrándose del brazo de él y luego entrando al auto negro de Sesshomaru.

― Pero, mira que descaro ―señalo con su dedo índice a un párrafo para luego leer en voz moderada.

" _¡El hombre dinero lo ha vuelto hacer! Sesshomaru Fleming, a sus veintisiete años, sigue siendo una de las reliquias más codiciadas e inalcanzables por toda señorita bien educada. ¡Pero he aquí! Kagome Kishimoto, hija única del gran empresario japonés Yami Kishimoto, ha lanzado el anzuelo esperado que picara algún pretendiente adinerado, nadie se imaginaria que picaría el nada menos y más soberbio Sesshomaru Fleming."_

― Presta ―dijo Rin para continuar leyendo.

" _Se estimaba al gran Fleming como un nuevo hombre ante su repentina inactividad desde la última fiesta navideña, donde se le fotografió con una meretriz un tanto mayor."_

― En serio dice mayor ―se mordió el dedo pulgar para volver a leer la oración.

― Rin ―regaño Sango.

Rin miro su fotografía con Sesshomaru y recordó como él la había cargado para meterla al auto.

" _La señorita Kishimoto con apenas diecinueve años ha logrado lo que muchas mujeres, con extensa experiencia, no."_

Rin dejo de leer el resto de la revista para devolvérselo a Sango. Agarro de la mano a Risel y a una de las gemelas.

― Me parece una exageración, ni siquiera se llevan diez años.

― ¿No te molesta salir en público y que además te digan meretriz?

― No Sango, lo molesto es que me hayan dicho vieja ―se rio, pero apretó levemente la mano de Risel.

― ¿Tuviste más encuentros con él? ―pregunto Sango precavida.

Rin volvió a mirar su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que sino apresuraba el paso llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

― Ummm… Te lo contaré a detalle el fin de semana ―dijo dudosa―, ahora se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

De los dos trabajos que ejercía Rin, el más sacrificado era ser costurera porque trabajaba demasiado para un miserable sueldo; ser mesera era mucho más fructífero porque le daban propinas y el sueldo era mucho mayor.

No renunciaría a ser costurera porque era la única micro empresa que trabajaba con telas finas y realizaba diseños a pedido.

Rin revisaba los nuevos modelos de ropa que habían llegado por la temporada en la tablet, miraba con atención cada prenda y en su cabeza ya estaba ideando como hacer los respectivos moldes.

Los diseños exclusivos que les mandaba su jefe eran los mismos que se presentaban en el centro comercial KyNa del año pasado. La micro empresa para la cual trabaja Rin no sobresalía porque se pasaba copeando modelos de macro empresas, sin embargo, ella se aventuraba a lanzar sus propios diseños.

― Ahh… ―suspiro con pesadez― Esta prenda ni siquiera va de acuerdo a la temporada ―se detuvo en un vestido escotado de tela con aspecto fino y delgado.

― ¿Café? ―cuestiono una chica con un termo en mano y varios sobres de café instantáneo.

― ¡Oh! No. Gracias ―dijo automáticamente Rin y volvió a fijar su mirada en la prenda color verde azulado.

― ¡Qué bonito! ―exclamo la chica.

― ¿Te parece? ―sonrió brevemente para luego morder su dedo pulgar, como si pensara― Yo lo preferiría en verde olivo.

― No estaría mal ―dijo la chica para luego extender una bolsa de papel kraft―. Me lo entrego un hombre bajito.

― Gracias ―hablo sorprendida y agarrando de los cordones la bolsa.

Rin miro la tela negra dentro de la bolsa y sin más miramientos lo acomodo debajo de la mesa. Miro a su izquierda para observar a una Risel que tenía la mira puesta en la bolsa de papel.

― Son muestras de telas ―justifico Rin― para el trabajo.

Risel dejo de mirar para volver a concentrarse en su cuaderno lleno de colores vivos.

Rin observo por un momento como Risel pintaba con mucho entusiasmo y volvió a repetirse mentalmente que debía Risel tomar clases extra de dibujo así tendría en que entretenerse, su hija se aburría cada tarde que permanecía tirada en el suelo, pero si tomaba clases extra tendría que pedirle como favor a Sango que fuera a recogerla por ella, ya que Rin trabajaba hasta tarde.

El cielo había adquirido un color azul marino y las calles iluminadas por postes de luz hicieron que Rin mirara una vez más en el día su reloj de mano.

― Quiero irme a casa ―dijo Risel aburrida de mirar una película.

― Ya casi ―dijo Rin sonriendo cariñosamente a su hija―. Me falta así ―con su dedo pulgar e índice hizo una señal del tiempo que le restaba.

El celular de Rin sonó y al mirar la pantalla ella se quedó estática por el número de mensajes no leídos.

― ¿Hola?

― Si me plantas voy hacerte una escena que no olvidaras ―amenazó Sesshomaru.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Rin

― Te espero ―colgó.

Rin agarro el celular y comenzó a revisar cada mensaje. Sujeto la bolsa de papel que había guardado anteriormente y de él saco una falda hobble larga de color negro.

― ¡Oh! Pero que bastardo ―anuncio Rin al ver la falda y luego la blusa blanco hueso casi transparente.

― ¿Mamá?

― ¿Quieres ver al señor Cuis Cuis? ―acaricio a su hija que tenía un gesto dubitativo.

― Quiero ―aseguro la niña con una sonrisa.

― Pues tendrás que usar… ―escondió una prenda en su espalda creando impaciencia en la pequeña Risel― ¡un hermoso vestido! ―le entrego un vestido acampanado color beige con flores blancas estampadas.

Rin vio como Risel corría a los probadores de ropa con telones larguísimos.

― Que gracioso ―miro otra vez la falda hobble para después desprenderse de su camisa y mirar con recelo la blusa con cuello plano.

Con media hora de retraso y una Risel hiperactiva, Rin cerro con llave el cuarto donde ella trabajaba y caminando como sirena tratando de esconder sus aletas corrió lo más rápido que podía o lo que la falda se lo permitía mientras su hija ya le ganaba por varios pasos.

Sesshomaru podía ser muy detallista si se lo proponía, pero a la vez iba con sus trampas cariñosas o con sus inofensivas venganzas.

― Voy a vender la falda ―amenazo a medio metro de llegar al automóvil de Sesshomaru donde él esperaba apoyado con brazos cruzados.

― Mande a que lo diseñaran exclusivamente para ti ―dijo con una sonrisa soberbia.

― ¿Y el vestido? ―señalo a Risel que iba ya corriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru.

― Un regalo para mi hija ―habló con una simpleza que inquieto a Rin.

Rin observo con la misma suspicacia que él le ofrecía mientras los brazos alzaban a una niña que abrazaba como un mono.

― Me sorprendes Señor Feming ―dijo cuidadosa y exagerando en sus facciones para molestarlo un poco, como él lo hacía con ella―, eres el hombre más calculador que conozco y olvidaste lo zapatos ―trato de mantener la seriedad, pero no podía evitar que una mueca de felicidad se escapara de sus labios.

Sesshomaru observo los botines negros con medias rosas y aun cargando a la pequeña niña, saco unos tacones bajos.

― Risel ―miro los ojos chocolate de la niña― permíteme ―dejo a la niña en el suelo.

Él se inclinó para desatar los cordones de los zapatos de Rin y provocar unas mejillas sonrosadas que se avivan con más fuerza con solo desprenderla de la media rosa que protegía la piel blanca.

― ¿Ahora si te sientes cómoda? ―habló sujetando el tobillo de ella.

― Párate ―ordeno con voz infantil, una muestra de lo avergonzada que se sentía―. Si te van a tomar fotos que sea frente a mí.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca que se parecía ligeramente a una sonrisa y sin acatar a las órdenes tomo el otro pie para desprenderlo también de aquella media rosa.

― Mi grado de importancia en que me vean o no es ahora mínima ―aseguro mientras abrochaba el tacón―. Sube al auto ―ordeno una vez frente a ella.

El viaje en el automóvil se reducía a una Risel muy parlanchina que señalaba con el dedo todas aquellas edificaciones luminosas, los carteles que enunciaban algún producto o servicio y personas paseando a sus mascotas.

El restaurante frente al que se habían estacionado era absurdamente elegante, una de las muchas propiedades de Sesshomaru según tenía entendido Rin.

― ¿No te importa? ―dijo insegura.

La imagen de Sesshomaru estaba quebrada, se decía tantas cosas de él a diario, pero su imagen no afectaba a la calidad que vendía. Él no tenía escándalos por amantes embarazadas, hijos regados y abandonados, mujeres maltratadas y golpeadas, quien pasaba por sus brazos salía increíblemente satisfecha y sin quejas, más que alabarlo.

― Ya saben de ti, da igual que se enteren de nuestra hija ―acaricio la mejilla de Rin.

― ¿Nuestra? ―arqueo las cejas.

― Nuestra ―confirmo para dar un leve beso a los labios ligeramente apretados.

Risel miro el acto sorprendida. ¿Qué significa realmente eso? Pensó y en sus muy vagos recuerdos de cuando aún vivía en una casa grande busco algún recuerdo que se asemejara al que había visto ahora. Nada se parecía a las mejillas carmesí de su madre, a los labios rosa ligeramente abiertos y el aliento de ambos que se mezclaba.

Las mejillas que comenzaban a hervir hicieron que con mucha vergüenza Risel mirara a otro lado y sin mucho esfuerzo llamo la atención de su madre.

― Mamá ―chillo― mira que luces tan bonitas ―señalo con el dedo al edificio que tenía a su frente.

Las palabras que iba a decir Rin después del beso se quedaron estancadas y olvidadas con solo observar el brillo que irradiaba Risel, se veía muy feliz. No pensó mucho en las consecuencias y con seguridad abrió la puerta del auto para adentrarse al más fino restaurante que pisaría después de tres años.

Así eran las decisiones, imprudentes o no, se tomaban a fin de cuentas.

Los tres ingresaron al restaurante donde ya los esperaban con las puertas abiertas y muy al fondo, quizás producto de su imaginación, pudo observar a Sango y Miroku con sus gemelas en brazos y el pequeño Sasuke en medio de ambos; Rouse Leila con los brazos extendidos para abrazar a Risel y la familia de Sesshomaru con copas llenas de vino en las manos, listos para brindar.

* * *

Buen día, tarde o noche. :D

RenBellatrix regresando a lo que le gusta hacer. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **Lili** y **luz gabriela.** Después de tanto tiempo espero que la historia no viva solo en su memoria jajaajjajaja xD

¡Uy! También agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia o la tienen agregado a sus favoritos, a los fantasmas anónimos también los amo. :D

 **Lili:** Me hubiera encantado actualizar cada semana, pero el tiempo la creatividad no van de la mano en mi jajajajaja xD

Bueno, la cita no se especificó, pero de todas formas espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **luz gabriela:** Si, creo que espante a muchos con un inicio tan dramático, pero bueno esta historia se caracteriza por su drama. Espero que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior. :P

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 _03/03/2019_


	6. Causa y efecto

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Causa y efecto**_

 _8 años atrás_

El tiempo pasa con rapidez cuando disfrutas de una felicidad efímera y eso es lo que percibía Rin. Ella disfrutaba de las escasas, pero exclusivas visitas que recibía de Sesshomaru. Se sentía muy especial cada vez que tenía una llamada de Sesshomaru y se sentía doblemente especial cuando le decía que vendría una determinada fecha para visitarla.

En eso se había convertido su amor, en meses de espera, en mensajes diarios comentándose que sucedía al alrededor de cada uno; comentando de amigos que algún día conocerían y llamándose mutuamente cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

La universidad había consumido el tiempo de Sesshomaru en totalidad y aunque Rin se había negado rotundamente a que él estudiará administración de empresas porque ella estaba segura que Sesshomaru quería ser Chef, no había otra cosa que le apasionara más que la cocina. Los platillos, bocadillos, postres preparados por Sesshomaru parecían magia pura porque hechizaba a todo aquel que lo comía y siempre anhelaban por más.

Con la pasión de su hijo, el señor Taisho se había animado por completo a abrir su propio restaurante y con los esfuerzos de su esposa, Inuyasha y Rin habían logrado progresar. El restaurante no era conocido, era muy pequeño como para alojar muchas personas dentro y aun así cuando Sesshomaru regresaba, él se dedicaba a atender el restaurante preparando nuevos o clásicos platos que había aprendido de los estudiantes de la universidad.

Así es como transcurría el tiempo, las cosas cambiaban no solo en posesiones que uno obtenía sino también en sentimientos y emociones. Las necesidades crecían y el hambre de querer algo más te llevaba a nuevas experiencias…

― ¡Ahh! ―gimió Rin por aquellas suaves mordeduras que recibía de Sesshomaru en el cuello― ¡Ahh! ―trataba de controlar sus gemidos porque el lugar no era correcto ni adecuado para ir lanzando sus gemidos.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba como la más bella canción, cada gemido que salía de la boca de Rin era una nueva melodía para sus oídos. Él no podía responder ni como habían acabado en esa situación tan delicada, pero no quería dejarla ir sin antes haber consumido y recuperado todo aquel tiempo que los había separado.

― Seshh ―suplico cuando sintió como las manos de su novio tocaban sus senos bajo la blusa que ya tenía algunos botones desabrochados.

Rin se sentía tan entregada al momento que no dudo ni un segundo en abrir sus piernas y rodearlas a la cintura de Sesshomaru. No le importaba estar sentada en aquel mueble donde se exponían los postrecitos del día, su necesidad de sentir a Sesshomaru cerca había sido más fuerte que ni se podría responder como un simple juego de "aliméntame" podía despertar tanto deseo en ambos.

― Rin ―gimió Sesshomaru al sentir como Rin pasaba sus dedos por las entrepiernas de él.

― Sessh ―dijo casi en un grito cuando sintió los dedos de él masajear suavemente su clítoris sobre la ropa interior que se encontraba húmeda.

Los pensamientos de Rin ardían en lujuria solo con saber que Sesshomaru disfrutaba sus toques y su cuerpo ni lo escondía porque podía sentir aquella dureza bajo los pantalones de Sesshomaru, aquella dureza que imploraba una unión con una zona suya que nunca antes había sido invadida.

― Penétrame ―demando imperativamente en un susurro a Sesshomaru.

Él obedientemente desbrocho su cinturón para luego bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberar aquel miembro que se encontraba erecto.

― Rin ―le dijo suavemente para ver sus ojos chocolate oscuro que brillaban y sus pupilas dilatadas expresaban el deseo de querer entregarse por completo.

Se encontraban en aquel nerviosismo de una primera vez para ambos que los llevaría a un éxtasis; sin experiencia y metidos en una nueva fase de su relación a Rin solo le restaba abrazar con fuerza la espalda de Sesshomaru mientras acomodaba el pene en su estrecha entrada.

Sesshomaru acomodo su glande en la entrada de Rin, quien apartó a un lado su ropa interior en espera de él.

Parecía que el oxígeno se hubiera agotado en el lugar porque a Rin le costaba respirar y sentía como Sesshomaru implicaba cada vez más fuerza para entrar en ella que se negaba a acogerlo por más que abría las piernas.

― Eres impenetrable ―le dijo al rato y alejo un poco su pene completamente mojado por los fluidos de Rin.

Las bromas de Sesshomaru llegaban en momentos tan intensos que a veces era difícil tomar en serio una pelea con él, daba la impresión de que aun con sus facciones casi estáticas no se perturbaba incluso con el placer.

― ¡Ouh! ―le abrazo con fuerza y escondió su cara en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miro el reloj grande colgado en la pared y recordó fugazmente a la madre de Rin, una mujer muy irritante para su gusto.

― Rouse Leila debe estar esperándote ―se alejó de ella para luego comenzar abotonar los botones de Rin. No era fácil decir esas palabras a ella, en especial en una situación como esa.

― Sessh espera ―le dijo porque no quería terminar lo empezado de aquella manera.

― Conoces mejor que yo el temperamento de tu madre y a menos que quieras vivir desde hoy en adelante en la casa de mi padre te sugiero partamos.

― Uhmm… ―Rin se dejó abotonar todos los botones para que luego él le ayudara a bajar del mueble― ¿Y qué haremos con eso? ―señalo en miembro de Sesshomaru erecto.

― Espérame ―habló tan relajado, que Rin no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

― Puedo ayudarte ―comento Rin con tanta inocencia que pudo detener a Sesshomaru en la puerta del baño.

― ¿Es pregunta?

― No ―le dijo sonriente mientras caminaba hacia él y sin mucho pudor se arrodillo frente a él―. Seré rápida ―argumento antes de que él se negara.

En el lenocinio se escuchaba un montón de cosas que él solo veía en el porno, pero su instinto gritaba que era lo más sexy que había visto hacer a Rin hasta ahora; su instinto gritaba que también hiciera lo mismo por ella y sin pensarlo mucho, antes de que Rin introdujera el pene a su boca Sesshomaru la tiro de un ligero empujo al piso.

¿Qué se podía decir de las primeras veces? simplemente que eran emocionantes, intensas y llenas de errores, pero que pasaban desapercibidos por el éxtasis del momento, así pensaba Rin que se lavaba las manos y remojaba su boca con un poco de agua. Sesshomaru le había extendido una toalla para que limpiara aquella zona que andaba como si no hubiera podido aguantar sus líquidos naturales.

― Voy a pasar ―advirtió Sesshomaru que había tocado la puerta un par de veces.

― Espera un momento ―anuncio Rin que pasaba la toalla por aquella parte.

No había nada de que arrepentirse, habían sido breves y sin lograr aquella completa unión, pero no importaba, tenían toda una vida por delante y muchas más visitas para sentarse a inspeccionar cada uno a su propio ritmo.

― ¿Te gusto? ―pregunto de pronto Rin mientras observaba a Sesshomaru como cerraba con seguro la puerta del restaurante.

Sesshomaru se tomó su tiempo para responder.

― Me sorprendiste ―dijo mientras echaba candado a las rejas de metal.

Rin rio satisfecha que con el impulso de una adolescente, se acercó a la nuca de Sesshomaru que se encontraba de cuclillas en el piso.

― Te amo ―le susurro de la manera más sexy que pudo.

Sesshomaru se sintió tentado a abrir las puertas del restaurante para terminar de una buena vez aquello que ya habían empezado. La amaba y no veía necesario decirlo. Él no expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, pero debía admitir que había perdido la razón por ella, había aceptado sentimientos que antes consideraba insulsos y ahora entendía que era afortunado de tenerla, de que Rin lo amará incluso cuando espantará a todo aquel quien quisiera estar cerca de ella.

― Bueno, vamos caminando ―arguyo Rin ante el vago silencio. Sesshomaru no era del tipo que te decía _Te Amo_ , pero era del tipo que movía tu corazón con una cena, almuerzo o desayuno.

Con casi dos años en una relación plena, llena de bajos y altos, Rin sentía que todo marchaba perfectamente, que si necesitará algo más en la vida Sesshomaru se lo daría a su tiempo y por ello no tenía de que preocuparse. Su corazón había entrado en un estado de tranquilidad, lejos de aquellas mareas que revolvían todo su ser.

Las vacaciones de Sesshomaru terminarían pronto y ella debía admitir que habían pasado más tiempo juntos de lo imaginado. Las citas, encuentros en casa de Sesshomaru o Rin se habían hecho tan comunes que la familia de ambos ya tenían en conocimiento del amor que ambos se profesaban. El señor Taisho trataba a Rin como su futura nuera, como una más de la familia; Izayoi, la esposa del señor Taisho, le encantaba cocinar con la adolescente; Inuyasha no paraba de molestar a Rin por sus pésimos gustos en hombres, pero a fin de cuentas se sentía feliz de que esa pequeñaja haya cambiado a su hermano en alguien más afectivo, al menos con ella. La señora Rouse Leila era otro palo de otro árbol seco y muerto, una mujer que solo recalcaba a Rin acerca de su mediocridad. Sesshomaru era apuesto, eso no lo negaba, pero daba mucho que desear su posición que era un poco mejor, pero no lo suficiente.

― Has perdido el camino ¿o me equivocó? ―le tiro el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara, pero Rin guardó silencio― Pero quien no perdió camino es tu acaudalado pretendiente.

― No sé que insinúas ―apartó su cara porque la siguiente oleada de humo se avecinaba.

― ¡Ahh! Sessh ¡ahh! ¡ahh! ―cito las palabras que alguna vez había escuchado mientras se dirigía a su casa y en vez de irse, para brindar privacidad, se había quedado a escuchar lo que pasaba― ¿Te recuerdan a algo Leila?

― ¿Y qué quieres? ―le preguntó tratando de guardar calma.

― Nada ―encogió los hombros, tiro su cigarrillo y lo piso con su taco rojo―, con quien tengas ganas de coger no es mi puto lío.

Rin le miró curiosa porque sabía que había algo más, su madre no le dirigía la palabra para cosas que no le interesaran.

― ¡Oh! ―se hizo a la despistada y puso una mano sobre sus labios― Blemir me pido tu mano, pero claro yo no decidiré por ti―le dijo lo más angelical posible.

― ¿Y qué le dijiste? ―habló porque era la oportunidad que siempre había esperado.

Muy dentro de ella y aunque supiera que con Sesshomaru no tendría una vida acomodada aún existía su deseo de codicia, el deseo de poder tirar con billetes al rostro de su madre, como Rouse le tiraba el humo de sus asquerosos cigarrillos en la cara. La molestia se crea de constantes ataques que si no sosegaban se convertían en odio, odio que solo crecía con el alimento diario de su ira, rencor, rabia. ¿Cuándo se abandonan los sueños de ayudar a tus seres cercanos, tus padres? Rin no venía a Rouse como una madre ni un ejemplo, su visión de querer pagar por todos los cuidados a su madre habían muerto el día que la obligo a trabajar en el prostíbulo clandestino, habían muerto cuando le repitió las suficientes veces que ella era su paracito andante… Cariño a su madre ya no existía, pero el bicho de querer humillarla tanto como ella la había humillado se hizo fuerte, con o sin Sesshomaru a su lado.

― Que con gusto aceptarías ―le canto las palabras y dándole a entender que al final si había decidido por ella― Sesshomaru está ocupado en la universidad ¿no? Su relación término el mismo momento que se marchó y te sugiero que pongas atención a tu futuro esposo ―con esas palabras volvió a entrar al edificio para atender a su siguiente cliente.

Nada había terminado con Sesshomaru, nada terminaba porque la distancia se interpusiera, no para Sesshomaru que era paciente y tranquilo. Todo era más difícil y complicado con la distancia, el esfuerzo y anhelo los mantenían unidos; la espera era su alimento diario, pero cuando llegaba se llenaba del cariño que deseaba. La distancia con Sesshomaru no le importaba porque cuando se veían todos los días de ausencia eran remplazados por felicidad, su alma se llenaba de él hasta que pudiera aguantar otra temporada sin él.

Rin miro la calle vacía y llena de neblina a su izquierda y repentinamente giro su cabeza a la derecha porque había pasado un lamborghini, uno de esos vehículos caros en los que Blemir llegaba junto con Kohaku.

― Rin ―le habló un joven que se había bajado de su vehículo―, hace mucho frío para que empieces a cavilar ―la arropo con su abrigo los hombros―, te resfriarás.

Esa colonia en el abrigo le era tan conocido que no tuvo que pensar en el nombre.

― Blemir ―salió de sus labios automáticamente.

― ¿Debo arrodillarme? ―le preguntó tocando el dedo anular de Rin bajo en abrigo.

Blemir deseaba muchas cosas y todas las obtenía, a la fuerza o por voluntad propia. Nunca había arriesgado tanto solo para poseer algo, pero tenía la lógica de que si arriesgaba tanto seguro valía la pena y el tiempo se lo recompensaría con creces.

Rouse Leila era estúpida y chismosa, sabía cuanto valían sus juramentos y por ello estaba seguro que Rin Leila ya estaría más que enterada de sus pretensiones.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó despistada y sintiendo las leves caricias en su dedo anular, toques suaves y sumisos, igual que ella ahora que se sentía tentada por la propuesta.

― Me arrodillare ―afirmó mostrándole una cajita roja ya abierta con una sortija, el diamante en medio brillaba como la luna sólo podía hacerlo en esa noche tan oscura, una luz que quizás mostraba una nueva vida.

El viento hizo temblar las ventanas de todos aquellos negocios ya cerrados y el cabello de Rin se desparramo en dirección del poderoso viento que golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza sus mejillas, como bofetadas que quisieran hacerla entrar en razón.

― Leila compra la cena para esta noche ―le gritó su madre desde la ventana― ¿Leila? ―grito desesperada, no le gustaba el silencio cuando daba una orden.

― Buenas noches señora Brown ―dijo Blemir mirando arriba donde se podía notar la cabeza saliendo de la ventana.

― Joven Lémery ―cambio su tono de voz por uno más sumiso― ¿me haría el favor de llevar a Leila a casa? Yo tardaré un poco más ―le habló tan dulcemente que Rin no la podría reconocer.

― Por supuesto ―le dedicó una sonrisa gallarda y agarró a Rin de los hombros dirigiéndola a su coche.

Sólo se dejaba dirigir, no protestaba. Su cabeza se profundizaba en un mar de confusiones. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿No podía ser más antes? Antes de conocer a Sesshomaru, antes de crear recuerdos con él, antes de hacer promesas con él, ¿por qué tenía su atención obsesiva ahora? ¿Dónde habían quedado los frágiles sentimientos de Tina?

Tina, su tímida amiga, insistía y luchaba cada día para ser fuerte, para mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos por Blemir. A ella no le interesaba que él la ignorara, que la rechazara y la alejara con una mano solo para acercar más a Rin su lado.

Para Rin, Tina era un ángel. Los cabellos dorados, la cara redonda y su tez blanca, la hacían ver adorable. La timidez de su amiga demostraba lo frágil que era su mundo, pero lo mucho que se esforzaba por que no se derrumbará ante tanto rechazo a sus frágiles sentimientos.

Por otro lado, deseaba con el alma crear una grieta entre su madre y ella, ahí estaba la mejor oportunidad de su vida, sentado a su lado. Su escapatoria venía con un anillo en mano, ¿qué más podía pedir? Es lo que había esperado por años, lo que había intentado cultivar con Kohaku, pero él se había entregado a su madre en todo sentido. Incluso en ese aspecto de su vida Rouse Leila se había involucrado. Rin no se sentía, no al lado de su madre. Debía escapar de ella, debía aceptar la oportunidad, la suerte no visitaba su puerta con frecuencia, era ahora o nunca.

― Aún no me has puesto el anillo ―le dijo después de tanto silencio que a él no le importó.

― Claro ―detuvo el lamborghini y sin palabras tomó el dedo anular para introducir el anillo y sin más volvió arrancar.

La decepción en sus ojos, la descomposición en su cara y sus manos inquietas habrían sido toda una señal para Sesshomaru, para entender que no se sentía conforme ni contenta, que deseaba más…

 _Presente_

 _Otoño, mediados de Abril del año en curso_

Los sueños son hermosos, puedes soñar despierta y ni siquiera darte cuenta de que tan lejos has llegado soñando. Los sueños eran el impulso que le ayudaba a crecer, pero por cada sueño ponía todo su mejor esfuerzo en lograrlo, en tener éxito. Un sueño no se cumplía solo por soñarlo, por desearlo, y no poner de su parte, eso le había enseñado la vida.

El cuarto iluminado y los espejos enormes con luces instaladas a los costados provocaban un brillo de elegancia sobre la muchacha que se miraba de todo ángulo el vestido color vino con una capa de tela fina color negro.

― Este negro pasa a color plata bajo tanta luz ―dijo contenta la adolescente.

― Me alegra que te guste ―habló satisfecha Rin y miro por un segundo al sofá donde dormía Risel cubierta por la chaqueta de su mamá.

― Es curioso ―aseguro la mamá de la adolescente― pensé que el vestido no le gustaría por el largo de la falda.

― Me gusta el escote mamá ―aseguro la adolescente―. Ya estoy lista para mis quince años.

― Me falta reforzar algunas partes, pero el vestido será todo tuyo el viernes ―dijo Rin que miraba lo tarde que era en su reloj de mano.

― Sera toda una pena ya no tenerte entre nosotros ―comento la señora que observaba la belleza de su hija.

Rin no respondió, se quedó mirando el reloj como si viera el tiempo, los días, meses y años que había tardado, pero por fin se acercaba al monto de dinero que necesitaba para abrir su propio negocio.

Definitivamente era un buen año, cumpliría con uno de sus sueños más deseados.

― Ya es tardísimo ―anuncio la señora y con unos leves empujones en la espalda de su hija insinuó que ya debían irse.

Rin ni siquiera despidió con el mismo entusiasmo a sus clientes cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

 _Quizás si quiero progresar más rápido necesito pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru. No creo que le moleste invertir, después de todo es un hombre de negocios_ pensó mientras observaba a su hija.

Aquella noche tenía una cena en la casa de Sango y vaya que necesitaba esa cena porque precisaba hablar de sus planes y escuchar otras perspectivas.

Rin en completo silencio empezó a ordenar su pequeño espacio de trabajo tratando de no despertar a Risel. Cuando todo estuvo ordenado la despertó, Risel había crecido mucho y ya no podía cargar con ella como cuando lo hacía hace tres años. Debía admitir que era una debilucha con poca resistencia en los brazos.

Agarrando la mano de Risel, que se encontraba medio dormida, Rin se dirigió a la parada del bus que le dejaba en la avenida más cercana de la casa de Sango. El bus avanzaba lentamente dejando atrás a los elegantes edificios y adentrándose a las medianas viviendas hasta llegar a casas sin pintura en la pared con algunas ventanas rotas.

Rin dejo de observar por la ventana y rigió su vista a una Risel que tampoco dejaba de observar por ventana. No tenía ni idea de cuando se había despertado completamente.

― Que te parecieron los paseos con el señor Cuis Cuis ―pregunto a Risel que iba sentada a su lado.

― Habla muy poco ―dijo la niña―, le gusta la tranquilidad ―complemento ante la mirada preocupada de su mamá.

― Si, así suele ser él ―se rio―. ¿Y te agrada?

― Ujum ―Risel asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su conejo de felpa con fuerza―. Es muy amable.

Rin se sintió aliviada de escuchar tales palabras. Nunca los había dejado mucho tiempo solos, pero temía ver un efecto negativo en su hija.

Rin estaba muy segura de que lo amaba, pero también amaba a su hija y si a Risel no le agradaba Sesshomaru no sabría qué hacer.

― ¿Cómo lo conociste? ―pregunto de pronto la niña mirando la ventana.

― ¿Conocerlo? ―dijo extrañada Rin.

― Su nombre es Sesshomaru ―pronuncio la niña―, tiene veintisiete años y gusta de mi mamá desde hace años.

― ¿Ehh? ―Rin ahora estaba más dudosa de cuanto sabía su hija.

― Él dijo que se conocían de años.

Rin miro la expresión pensativa de su hija. Tenía a esa pequeña ya seis años con ella y a veces sentía que no conocía nada de ella. Después de una separación que jamás explico por completo a Risel, después de lloriqueos y quejas de por qué no podía ver a su padre… Ahí estaba Risel, preguntando cómo lo conoció.

― Lo conocí con apenas trece años, casi catorce ―rememoro aquellos días de colegio a una velocidad increíble―. Era muy complicado al principio y causaba mucho temor a la gente.

― Sigue causando temor a la gente ―afirmo la pequeña.

― Si, lo sigue causando ―dijo viendo a menos de una cuadra la estación donde se bajaban―. Recoge tu abrigo cielo ―anuncio.

La caminata de subida a la casa de Sango era relajante, llena de hierbas salvajes y grillos cantando. Los caminos de tierra le hacían sentir tranquila que le daba ganas de quitarse los zapatos para caminar descalza, adoraba el olor de las hierbas, en especial si estaban mojadas, y el sonido de sus pisadas cuando rompía algunas hojas secas de los árboles que cada vez se quedaban desnudos lentamente.

― Creí que ya no vendrías ―grito Sango saludando con la mano.

― ¿Y las gemelas? ―pregunto Rin al observar a Sango que solo llevaba en brazos a Sasuke.

― Con su padre ―respondió― Hoy, él también nos acompañará a cenar.

A Rin le lleno de alegría saber que tendrían una cena de calidad. Sango aunque de otra manera era una mujer muy luchadora, una mujer que a pesar de tantos impedimentos y dejando de lado sus hábitos se acostumbró a vivir en aquella casita pequeña. No sentía ni la mínima vergüenza cuando invitaba a sus padres a cenar y estaba lo suficientemente orgullosa de Miroku que cuando sus padres le proponían dejarlo y hacerse cargo de los niños Sango los rechazaba con amabilidad, diciendo que de esa forma había aprendido más que en la mansión de ellos.

Sango había pasado de niña adinerada a mujer felizmente casada. Se dedicaba a las labores de casa, con tres niños no podía estar en plan de trabajar, no hasta que crecieran lo suficiente para poder dejarlos solos un momento. Entre rabietas y momentos de lágrimas de impotencia porque los niños podían más que ella, Sango se sentía afortunada. Miroku había dado y seguía dando lo mejor de si para con su familia.

A las pocas horas, la cena había culminado con varios platos, tazas y utensilios sucios.

― Aun me acuerdo cuando este catre era suficientemente grande para las tres ―dijo Sango que observaba dormir a sus hijas y Risel.

― ¿Sasuke aun duerme con ustedes? ―pregunto Rin que observaba al pequeño niño en brazos de Sango.

― En visto de que su padre se la pasa en altas horas de la noche en la calle… ―habló tranquila― aprovechamos su lugar ―rio mientras recordaba como a veces el niño se estiraba tanto que a Miroku le daba pena empujarlo para hacerse campo en la cama y acababa durmiendo en el sofá.

― Que noche más espectacular ―anuncio Rin ahora que se dirigían al dormitorio de Sango.

Sango entrego al pequeño Sasuke a los brazos de Miroku, quien lo abrigo con las sábanas y luego lo acerco más a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

― ¿Seguro que no necesitan ayuda ahí abajo? ―pregunto Miroku para ayudar a lavar los platos y tazas usadas.

― Las dos ya somos todo un equipo ahí abajo ―rio Sango para dar un beso en los labios a Miroku.

― Tú sigue incitando a la bestia y veras lo que pasa ―anuncio Miroku señalando al pequeño Sasuke, insinuando que podrían tener un nuevo hijo.

― Ni lo sueñes ―aseguro Sango dando otro beso a Miroku.

Las muestras de afecto ahora eran más abiertas para ambos. Rin recordaba cuando ellos se daban besos en la cocina, baño o donde fuera que no esté ella. La vergüenza de Sango se había disipado con el tiempo, Miroku siempre había sido emotivo y demostrativo con todo lo que amaba.

Rin no podía creer como la vida daba vueltas y en un giro te volvías a encontrar con gente que ya ni pensabas volver a ver en tu vida; así le paso con Miroku, después de siete años sin saber nada de su profesor, él retorno a su vida con quien sería su mejor amiga, Sango, y además trajo consigo a sus dos pequeñas hijas.

Se sentía bien rememorar buenos momentos y dejar de lado todas sus pequeñas y grandes angustias. Sesshomaru era una de esas angustias, una pequeña angustia. Mentira. En realidad su pequeña angustia había pasado a ser un punto a considerar; sin preguntar, pero en total confianza Rin decidió callar aquella pregunta que rondaba su cabeza y ahora no dejaba de insistir en saber la respuesta.

¿Quién era Kagome Kishimoto? Obviamente una joven japonesa, hija del gran Kishimoto, y con una madre británica. Con diecinueve años tomaba decisiones magistrales en la empresa de su padre y pasaba cursos de administración hotelera. Pero ¿Qué significaba la señorita Kishimoto para Sesshomaru? ¿Qué lugar tenia Rin ante Kagome?

Rin agito la cabeza fervientemente de un lado para el otro para despejar su cabeza de tales pensamientos y con poca concentración sus ojos pasaron a observar el cariño que Sango y Miroku se brindaban, el cariño incondicional que ofrecían a cada uno de sus hijos…

La imaginación de Rin voló, voló tan lejos que imagino como sería su vida si ella, Risel y Sesshomaru durmieran en la misma cama; si Risel tuviera tres años otra vez y esta vez no la exiliaran a una habitación vacía donde se asustaba todo el tiempo; si en las noches pudieran comer los tres juntos y ella los abrazará en las noches.

― Rin ―anuncio Sango, pero la nombrada no se inmuto.

― Rin ―esta vez llamo Miroku.

Rin parpadeo un par de veces en lo que bajaba de las nubes, descendía para aterrizar al suelo firme y duro.

― ¡Rin! No te dará vergüenza soñar con Sesshomaru despierta ―anuncio Miroku vivaracho mientras veía enrojecer la cara de Rin―. ¿Por qué no le dices que se pase un día de estos para arreglarme el timbre de la puerta?

― No sé si se brinde para esas cosas ahora ―rio Rin con las mejillas carmín― o si sé acuerde como hacerlo.

Las luces apagadas y los grillos cantando relajaban a cualquiera, haciendo olvidar lo que fuera que pensaran y en la profunda oscuridad agudizaban sus oídos solo para escuchar el pasar del reloj y algunas gotas que terminaban de caer en el lavaplatos.

― ¿Sabes? ―comenzó Sango― Lo que hace falta en esta casa es campo, compramos tantas cosas que ya no entran ―carcajeo recostada en el sofá cama.

― ¿Lo dices por qué estamos muy apegadas? ―pregunto Rin.

― Lo digo por muchas otras cosas más ―aseguro Sango.

Rin no respondió nada, pero antes de que el silencio se instalara y Sango cerrara los ojos para no abrirlos Rin pregunto.

― Quiero pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Para tu negocio?

― Si ―confirmo Rin.

― ¿Crees que invierta? ―cuestiono Sango.

― Si, pero él tiene sus propias reglas y no sé qué pediría a cambio.

― Tú cuerpo ―sugirió Sango a modo de broma.

Rin se tensó ante las palabras, pero luego se relajó para mantener el control.

― No creo, de eso le sobra y mejores.

― Lo sabía ―hablo Sango sentándose de la emoción―. Estás celosa, pero hay que ver cuánto tardaste en demostrarlo ―concluyo mirando en la oscuridad el rostro de Rin.

― ¿Celosa? ―arguyo Rin confundida ante las palabras de Sango.

― Soy Kagome Kishimoto, la señorita todo lo puedo y tengo ―disputo Sango para refrescar la mente de Rin.

Rin no se inmuto ante el tono de voz que uso Sango para imitar a la aludida, ni siquiera dejo escapar algún indicio para que Sango pudiera continuar con sus ataques contra Kagome.

― Me mencionaron que es muy respondona ―continuo Sango como si tuviera veneno que sacar dentro de sí misma.

― Tú y yo somos muy respondonas ―ahora reacciono Rin para recordar ligeramente lo tenaz que era Sango con Miroku cuando se enojaba.

Sango contemplo la pasividad de Rin ante la aludida y dejo escapar un suspiro amplio. Rin se veía sumisa ante cualquier actividad que realizara Sesshomaru, como si la culpabilidad le pesará y por ello se guardará sus preguntas para averiguarlas por si solas con el tiempo.

― Si vas a hacer negocios con él debes demostrarle que vales y ganará por cada centavo que invierta. Él no sea hecho grande por demostrar debilidad ante sus oponentes.

Rin sintió como Sango se recostaba otra vez y le daba la espalda.

― Si no estás segura de lo pasa a tu alrededor y más de sus intenciones te sugiero que lo veas como un medio para crecer.

Rin no podía esperar ni exigir a Sesshomaru más de lo debido. Sus sentimientos se reconfortaban con las atenciones de él, no había prestado mucha atención a sus sentimientos hasta que él volvió a entrar a su vida.

 _¿Por qué volviste? Otra vez en mi vida. No pude manejarlo antes y no creo poder manejarlo ahora_ pensó apretando las sábanas con fuerza.

…

La muy entrada oscuridad no daba indicios de personas caminando en la calle, pero si de autos recorriendo el lugar, de taxis transportando a clientes para llegar a su casa, después de todo ¿Qué se podía hacer a tan altas horas de la noche?

Todo negocio se encontraba cerrado y por estar a mediados de semana los clubs nocturnos mantenían sus puertas sin mucha publicidad, no era un día en el cual se frecuentará mucho esos lugares. Un restaurante podía ser frecuentado toda la semana, pero era tan raro que observarlo a las tres de la mañana.

El pequeño restaurante en tonos rojos tenía las puertas cerradas, pero por dentro las luces seguían encendidas y las voces se escuchaban tan fuertes que si no estuviera ubicado el restaurante en un callejón todos podrían escuchar la discusión.

― Quiero hablar con el dueño del circo, no su mono ―proclamo la chica que ahora llevaba los cabellos negros.

― ¡Tks! Te dije hace cuatro horas que este es mi negocio y yo soy el dueño.

― Te dije hace cuatro horas que vi a Sesshomaru Fleming entrar aquí.

― El rubio te hacia más inteligente mujer.

Aquellas palabras lograron ofender tanto a la mujer que lucía su teñido nuevo.

― ¡Ahg! Kagome maldito perro orejudo ―anuncio desesperada.

― Mujer ―objeto Inuyasha que ya llevaba el ceño fruncido desde hace horas―, quiero cerrar el restaurante y apagar las luces. Ahora llévate tu horrible revista y sal de aquí.

― El restaurante ya está cerrado y el nombre de la revista es _Corazón en Vanidad_ ―escupió aquellas palabras casi haciendo tronar sus dientes de la rabia contenida―. No lo volveré a repetir, mi nombre es Kagome Kishimoto y yo… ― trato de agarrar el cuello de la camisa que usaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agarro la mano que se acercaba a él y sin miramientos la acerco a su cuerpo.

― Mi nombre es Inuyasha Fleming y yo ya quiero escucharte.

El tono de voz en las palabras parecían una amenaza que lanzaba un gánster de los bajos barrios. Kagome se calló abruptamente y en su silencio no hizo más que ver a otra dirección, a donde no se viera reflejado en miedo en su mirada.

― Si Sesshomaru no se dignó en hablarte todo este tiempo no lo hará ahora ―aclaro Inuyasha para soltarla del agarre brusco―. Te llevare a casa y a cambio quiero que dejes de hablar acerca de lo humillada que te sentiste por esa revista.

La mirada de Kagome expresaba un ligero miedo, pero en aquella mirada predominaba la ira.

― Además te arreglare una cita con mi hermano ―complemento Inuyasha velozmente al no haber causado el suficiente miedo que quería causar y sentía que aquellos ojos zafiro, más azules que el cielo, lo matarían sin que ella tenga la necesidad de volver abrir la boca para dar la sentencia.

― Es un trato ―contesto Kagome apaciguando la rabia y ofreciendo su mano derecha para cerrar el trato. De ella nadie se burlaba y menos la utilizaban como fachada para tener citas que dejaban mucho que opinar.

La revista _Corazón en Vanidad_ era ágil, veloz cuando se trataba de un buen chisme y más si el chisme tenía historia de por medio. La revista no había perdido el tiempo y a principios de abril lanzo más de una columna dedica solo a los amoríos del señor Fleming.

Kagome se sentía humillada porque en la revista le habían nombrado como una novata que debía seguir participando para tener una segunda cita con Sesshomaru Fleming.

― ¿Cambias de color según tu estado de ánimo? ―pregunto Inuyasha cuando empezó arrancar el coche y ante el silencio continuo― El próximo color de cabello seguro es rosa chicle.

― Lo mantendré en negro ―dijo Kagome conteniendo las ganas de dar un coscorrón al hombre más delicado que había conocido.

― ¿Por qué negro? ―lanzo otra pregunta mientras su mirada iba fija en el camino― A Sesshomaru le gustan las castañas.

Kagome cerró los ojos para mantener la compostura y la paciencia, pero no podía negar que su puño ya le escocia porque quería darle un puñetazo.

― No me interesa como le gusten a Sesshomaru Fleming ―alzo su cabeza para dar a entender que se sentía orgullosa de sus palabras― y mi cabello es de color negro en realidad.

― ¿Segura? ―cuestiono Inuyasha y ante el silencio de la muchacha dijo― pensé que te gustaban los retos.

― ¿Qué? ―la sorpresa de Kagome ante las palabras la llevo a observar al chico que no miraba a otro lado que no fuera el camino.

― Te ves como una mujer determinada y no una niña llorona ―pronuncio Inuyasha al sentir la mirada impositiva de chica en busca de una aclaración―. ¡Ahg! Te estoy dando permiso para que te acerques a mi hermano ―gruño ante el silencio de la joven.

― No necesito tu permiso ―aclaro la joven molesta porque sentía que el muchacho le había gritado.

Inuyasha escucho las palabras y las volvió a repetir en su cabeza. Su rostro expresaba confusión, pero en pocos segundos lo convirtió en una ligera sonrisa. Sesshomaru no sabía escoger mujeres, eso le había quedado claro cuando volvió a ver a Rin y como él la seguía hasta enjaular en el auto. Su hermano merecía más y con su ayuda Sesshomaru conseguiría una buena novia o esposa que borrara todas aquellas marcas que había dejado Rin sin sanar.

La mujer que estaba a su lado era la indicada, nunca había conocido a una chica con tantas agallas.

* * *

Buen día, tarde o noche. :D

RenBellatrix haciendo presencia. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **Lili** y **Kathy.** Me hacen sentir amada. :P

También me siento muy amada por quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, no me olvido de los fantasmas anónimos y el apoyo que tengo en Facebook, muchas gracias a todos. (TTwTT)

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo espero que no odien a Rin y los que ya lo veían venir… jajajajajja xD Pues ya se confirmó.

 **Lili:** Aun estas por aquí ¡Santo cielo! Te extrañe. Por cierto, aparecí dos veces este mes. Jajajajajaj xD

Bueno, la cita solo fue entre los tres, lo demás es producto de la imaginación de Rin.

 **Kathy:** Me llego la emoción, tanto que hasta me hizo feliz. xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

 _10/03/2019_


End file.
